Extrañezas y Hazañas
by Sayumilayla
Summary: De pronto sus ojos le fueron cegados por aquel resplandor que se la tragaba. — EDITADO—
1. Prologo

**Extrañezas y Hazañas.**

**_Summary: _**_los ojos le fueron cegados por aquel resplandor que se la tragaba. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Death note no me pertenece. Es de sus Autores originales._

_Bueno sé que no mucha gente se toma la molestia de leer las aclaraciones y de más, pero no pierdo nada con escribirlo (aunque sea una sola persona lo debe de leer ¬¬)._

_Bueno principalmente quiero decirles que soy nueva en esto. No sé mucho de cómo escribir o mejor dicho de cómo realizar un fic, pero creo que deben de haber personas bondadosas que quieran ayudar XD._

_He leído uno que otro fic pero no más de allí, así que solo pondré lo que me parezca que esta correcto. Acepto críticas constructivas y de mas consejos, no acepto insultos y/o comentarios hirientes (simplemente los ignorare :D ) _

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Aquí les dejo el Prologo corregido, debido a que tenía algunos errores de ortografía y demás cositas, me busqué una Beta que me está ayudando en estos momentos. Voy a corregir los demás capítulos también y a cambiar algunas cosas. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**_Prologo:_**

—¡Ash! ¡Qué problemático¡ — pensó mientras caminaba entre las amplias calles de la ciudad de New york.

Definitivo y comprobado ese no era su día, todo había salido mal… aunque mal se quedaba muy corto, mejor sería decir que todo salió como una gran mierda. ¡Sí! Esa era la palabra, todo había resultado una increíble mierda.

Giró su cabeza hacia una de las grandes vidrieras de uno de los tantos locales que se encontraban en ese lugar. Este le regresó el reflejo igual que un espejo, se vio a sí misma en su deplorable estado. Tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y enmarañado, sus ojos azules mostraban cansancio y molestia, su piel parecía más blanca de lo normal, respiraba agitadamente a través de sus labios entre abiertos y su ropa se encontraba desarreglada. Además de que tenía una de las mangas de su suéter rota.

Suspiró pesadamente, y siguió caminando al notar como una anciana con una niña agarrada de la mano, la miraba de manera claramente interrogativa.

Mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a una cafetería recordó lo que había pasado aquel día. A primera hora se levanto entusiasmada por ser su cumpleaños, aunque no tenía a nadie familiar que la felicitara, sabía con total certeza que sus amigos le alegrarían aquel día.

Justo a la media hora de haberse levantado le llegó la llamada de uno de sus mejores amigos: Robert, esté la había felicitado afablemente e invitado a almorzar. Después de aquella llamada, le llegaron todos los mensajes y llamadas de cada uno de sus amigos. Ella estaba rebosante de alegría.

Horas más tarde estaba buscando que ponerse; luego de abrir el closet y dirigir una mirada por encima a todo su guarda ropa, encontró su camisa favorita de color negro y que tenía las palabras "Death note" a la altura del pecho, unos Jeans azul claro, su ropa interior, unas botas estilo militar con hebillas a los lados y un chaleco blanco corto.

Una vez arreglada se dirigió al restaurant indicado por su amigo y allí empezó su tragedia. Primero casi le cae un balde de agua sucia saliendo de su apartamento, un ciclista casi se la lleva por el medio por andar distraído, el "perrito" que una señora llevaba se escapo y justo ella -por ser buena persona- lo tuvo que atrapar, casi pisa popó de perro y para rematar tuvo que presenciar un horrible accidente de tránsito… pero gracias a Dios llego al fin al restaurant, allí estaban todos sus amigos que la volvieron a felicitar, ordenaron la comida y estuvieron un rato agradable.

Ella les había contado lo sucedido y ellos le dijeron que no era su día de suerte, pero que ya no se preocupara porque lo importante era que no le había ocurrido nada. Selene se había quedado tranquila y no insistió más con el tema.

Cuando ya estaba por salir de local sus amigos la invitaron a ir a un karaoke; aceptó complacida y partieron todos juntos hacia el lugar. Charlaban todos contentos -sobre todo ella porque hablaba con Robert y Tanía- pero justo cuando iban casi llegando les salió al encuentro un grupo de delincuentes. Les superaban en número dado que ellos eran seis, tres de ellos varones, pero los delincuentes eran siete y para colmo todos hombres incluyendo las armas que portaban.

Su grupo había intentado mantenerse a raya y tratar las cosas con calma, pero los delincuentes no quisieron dejarles pasar. Por lo tanto cuando vieron que los gamberros intentaban echárseles encima, reaccionaron precipitadamente; los chicos golpearon a algunos y después huyeron del lugar, pero en el proceso Selene se separó de su grupo.

Y eso la llevaba a la situación actual.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras entraba a la cafetería. Cuando estaba corriendo se le cayó el teléfono y lo perdió en algún sitio de la desolada calle, así que no podía llamar a sus amigos.

—Deben estar preocupados —susurro para sí misma. En la cafetería en la que entro había un teléfono público, pidió una tarjeta de llamadas para luego ir hacía el teléfono y dedicarse a llamar a alguno de sus amigos.

Llamó primero a Traviz que no le contesto, luego a Tanía con quien tuvo igual resultado, Sofía no tenía teléfono… Gabriel luego de dos tonos contesto.

—_¿Aló?_ —pregunto algo sofocado.

—¡Gabriel! Soy yo Selene. —dijo aliviada de que le contestara.

—_¡Selene! ¡Qué bueno! ¿Dónde estás? Estábamos muy preocupados. Cuando llegamos al karaoke y no te vimos casi se nos para el corazón_ —le contó con la voz algo temblorosa pero a la vez aliviada.

—Perdón por preocuparlos, pero es que cuando salimos corriendo uno de los gamberros me agarró y me rompió la manga del suéter. Y en el proceso me hizo desviarme.

—_¿Pero no te hizo nada verdad?_ —pregunto alterado.

—No, lo pateé en la cara —soltó con satisfacción.

_—Esa es mi chica_ —Gabriel dejo escapar una risilla. —_entonces dime, ¿Dónde estás? Te pasaremos a buscar ahora mismo. No queremos que te pase algo más._ —soltó con mucha seriedad.

—Estoy en una cafetería cerca del centro de la ciudad. Dile a Tanía que cerca de la Tienda de ropa de Kat. Ella sabe dónde queda, me voy para allá ahora mismo ¿vale? —le dijo tranquila y agregó a modo de broma. —no me pasara nada malo, soy una chica fuerte me cuido yo solita.

—_Eso lo sé_ —contesto Gabriel de manera paternal —, _pero hoy tienes una clase de mala suerte, pareces un imán de cosas malas. _

—Pues la verdad es que si —suspiro pesadamente.

—_Bueno nos vemos allá, no te metas en problemas. Yo te llamo cuando lleguemos. _

—¡No! —soltó rápidamente antes de que colgara. Se escuchó al otro lado una inhalación fuerte —¡Bote el teléfono mientras corría!

—_¡¿Lo botaste?_ —casi gritó, aunque después suspiro —_okey, vale solo no te muevas del local, ¿está bien?_ —Selene supo en ese momento que Gabriel se estaba pasando la mano por la cabeza igualito que un viejo padre.

—¡Okay! _Otou-san_ —le dijo burlista, escucho con cariño la risa de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

—_Allá nos vemos, cielo._

—Está bien. —contesto para luego colgar. Guardó su tarjeta en el bolsillo del Jean y salió de la cafetería.

Tomo rápidamente la ruta hacia el lugar antes indicado. En el camino hacía allá paso cerca de un callejón, donde de reojo divisó una luz extraña. Se detuvo curiosa y regresó sobre sus pasos para asomarse en el estrecho y oscuro lugar; la luz volvió a brillar un poco. La curiosidad la estaba matando por dentro aunque sabía que su día iba de mal a peor, no pudo evitar el hecho de querer acercarse y ver qué era eso que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Así que con pasos firmes fue a donde había visto el brillo; al estar ya cerca divisó un lindo anillo tirado en el piso, con una nota atravesando el lugar por donde se pone el dedo.

Lo agarro con cara dudosa, había visto muchos animes y películas así que no sabía si la sensación de peligro que recorría todo su cuerpo era real o era solo producida por ella misma.

Al final lo termino tomando mientras se encogía de hombros. Lo miró detenidamente, era muy hermoso aquel artefacto de joyería, el centro tenía un color dorado verdoso, con flores de cerezos a los lados de la joya central y pequeños diamantes dorados en el resto del anillo.

—¡Wow! ¿Quién en su sano juicio botaría algo tan hermoso? —exclamó fascinada.

Tomo la nota y la desdoblo. —Tal vez tenga algún mensaje —pensó.

La nota dictaba lo siguiente:

"_Todo aquel que tomaré este anillo, se le cumplirá lo que su corazón más deseé"_

Observó la nota de manera incrédula.

—¡Claro! Por supuesto… Esto debe ser una broma. —dijo de manera sarcástica y totalmente incrédula.

Pero poco después recordó que esas misma palabras eran dichas antes de que ocurriera algo malo, un ejemplo claro era Light Yagami -o I am Gay como ella le decía- ¿y cuál había sido el resultado? Que se volviera un asesino en serie, adicto del poder sobrenatural que poseía.

Así que debía considerar las cosas seriamente. Aunque muchos le dijeran loca por ello.

Se puso a pensar en que podía desear una chica como ella; podía desear dinero pero no era la gran cosa, podría pedir fama pero tampoco le interesaba… ¿Qué era lo que ella más deseaba? Alguien como ella… una loca fanática del anime, películas japonesas, cosplayers, y demás cosas…. ¡Ay! Pero qué tontería.

—¿Soy tonta o me la hago? —exclamó interrogativa —es obvio que si esto fuera real… ¡desearía estar en mi manga anime favorito! —puso sus manos juntas con mucha emoción —¿y cuál es mi manga anime favorito? ¡Pues Death note! —se rió al ver lo tonta que era, eso era lo que alguien como ella desearía.

Ya dicho todo ese soliloquio y sin darse cuenta de que el anillo -que anteriormente se había colocado en el dedo anular- empezaba a brillar intensamente. Sintió el brillo en los ojos y bajó la mirada justo cuando percibió que el resplandor se la tragaba.

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ bueno hasta aquí queda el prologo, espero les allá gustado.** Quiero aclarar que aquí Selene está cumpliendo 21 años (dado que no había puesto cuantos años estaba cumpliendo lo pongo aquí :D )**_

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este es el prologo editado, ya después subiré el primer y el segundo capítulo, igualmente editados. No he cambiados muchas cosas aquí, solo algún que otro detalle. **

**Espero alegremente los reviews que me darán la inspiración y el ánimo para subir los próximos capítulos. **

Así que hasta la próxima

¿Reviews?

Sarai-Chan


	2. Capítulo 1 Un despertar movidito

_**Disclaimer:**_ Death note no me pertenece.

**Nota de la Autora:** hola a todos, siento mucho haberlos dejado tan botados todo este tiempo. ¡Pero ya regrese! Así que no se pongan tristes XD.

Además que aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo, Yeah.

Como verán a continuación he cambiado muchas cosillas, de las cuales se darán cuenta cuando lean. Como es el cambio del nombre de mi personaje, o más específicamente su seudónimo o alias (como ustedes prefieran llamarlo) los que leyeron los capítulos que eliminé, sabrán que el alias de Selene era "Sayumi", pero decidí cambiarlo por algo más imaginativo. :p

Así que sin más preámbulo les dejo el nuevo capí.

-Capítulo 1-

_**Un despertar movidito**_

Se sentía asfixiada aunque no era así, ella estaba respirando y lo percibía. Esa sensación ya la conocía era la de estar en la inconsciencia, el estar desconectada de las funciones motrices pero a la vez tener la capacidad de pensar, aunque fuese de manera incoherente.

Pero algo estaba fuera de lugar y era el que se sintiese debajo del agua. Una descarga eléctrica le atravesó la columna vertebral, haciéndole abrir los ojos y la boca, logrando ver las burbujas de aire escapándose de su interior, y subiendo a lo que suponía era la superficie.

Esperó sentir pánico debido a que posiblemente se ahogaría pero este simplemente nunca llegó, es más, parecía que respiraba debajo del agua. No sabía si era un sueño o era real aquello, pero no quiso averiguarlo, la oscuridad reinante le infundía deseos de querer escapar de allí.

Moviéndose, intentó nadar hasta la superficie y salir de las oscuras aguas pero, cuando estaba haciéndolo, una tétrica y escalofriante carcajada le dejó quieta en el sitio. Ya no podía moverse e intentar salir de esa oscuridad que le traía malos recuerdos y sensaciones de miedo.

La carcajada se hizo más potente como si la persona o la criatura tuviese conciencia del miedo que reinaba en el interior de la mente de la joven, quien estaba desesperada por alejar los recuerdos que la inundaban y por volver a tomar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Por arte de magia volvió a sentir la movilidad y viró su cabeza hacía el punto más oscuro de aquellas aguas, viendo dos cuencas rojas fijas en ella. El terror la consumió y con desespero empezó a patalear hacia la superficie, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando unas huesudas y blanquecinas manos con vendas en los dedos, de largas y filosas garras se extendieron hacía ella desde aquel punto de total oscuridad.

Abrió la boca para gritar, recordando por fin el porqué de su situación, recordando el deseo y que se dirigía al encuentro con sus amigos antes de llegar a donde se encontraba. Sus amigos… ya nos los vería más… casi podía jurar que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se confundían con el agua de su alrededor. Ellos no podían ayudarla pero aun así su boca se movió formando las palabras: "ayúdenme, por favor" aunque ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Las manos se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo y la impulsaron hacía la superficie, se quedó pasmada entre las manos huesudas, ya que eso no se lo esperaba. Volvió a escuchar la carcajada y antes de llegar a la superficie, escuchó unas palabras.

—Tu deseo ha sido concedido.

.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules estaba sentada en un sillón individual, con la vista puesta en una pelinegra acostada en el sofá cama de su ahora apartamento. Estaba vigilando a la chica inconsciente para cuando esta despertara.

Se alertó un poco al ver el movimiento brusco de la chica acostada, que abrió la boca como si quisiese gritar pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. La rubia se estremeció un poco al ver que de los ojos aun cerrados de la joven salían algunas lágrimas y sus labios se movieron dejándole escuchar levemente.

— Ayúdenme… por-por favor— el susurro fue muy bajo pero le llegó claramente a ella, dado que estaba casi al lado de la muchacha.

Sintió lástima, se paró de donde estaba sentada arrodillándose al lado de la chica y pasó su mano por la mejilla de esta quitando de paso algunas lágrimas. Pensó en que le harían a la chica una vez despertara, seguramente una interrogación, ya que esta había aparecido en una de las entradas del edificio en donde se encontraba.

Las residentes del lugar no podían creer cómo había logrado entrar, porque el sistema de seguridad no se había activado, ni porque las cámaras de seguridad no la habían captado. Al igual que nadie se había dado cuenta ni le había permitido la entrada al edificio.

Aun así le parecía exagerado tanto alboroto por eso, la chica se veía bastante normal, no llevaba ninguna arma u objetos que pudiesen decir que era peligrosa. Lo que le parecía sospechoso -y ella misma lo sabía, no era tan tonta- era que la joven no llevara ningún tipo de identificación o papeles en el bolso que portaba y que se encontró a un lado de la chica inconsciente.

No sabía nada más. Dos chicos la dejaron de lado y pensaban llevar a la pelinegra a una sala de "manicomio", como la rubia lo llamaba. Pero ella se había interpuesto, armando un escándalo con que no podían hacerle eso, que ella no parecía peligrosa, que eso era inhumano, y un montón de cosas más. Había insistido tanto que consiguió que la llevaran a su piso y le habían dado la tarea de "vigilarla", aunque sabía que posiblemente la mantenían allí para que no les estorbara.

Salió de sus pensamientos y de su estado de letargo de golpe, porque la chica junto a ella se levanto pegando un alarido y echándose para atrás en el mueble, mientras tenía su vista –aun nublada por haber estado dormida- puesta en ella.

Instintivamente se separo algunos centímetros del borde del mueble, regresándole la mirada a la chica de manera dudosa y –porque no- asustada.

Selene no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… frente a ella, estaba Misa Amane. Estaba arrodillada en el piso y por su movimiento brusco al levantarse, asustó a la rubia haciendo que se fuese para atrás algunos centímetros.

Bufó aun alterada, tenía frescos los últimos recuerdos en su mente: aquellas aguas tenebrosas, esos ojos rojos en el punto más oscuro, las manos a su alrededor, la desesperación… todo estaba muy marcado en su mente, tanto que la hacía dudar de si era un sueño o algo real. Y lo que era peor, tenía ahora enfrente a Misa Amane, un personaje de su Manga/Anime favorito: Death note. Miró rápidamente su entorno, todo se veía muy real y sólido… demasiado tal vez.

Se pasó la mano inconscientemente por el cabello notando que toda la extensión de su brazo y su mano ahora eran _dibujadas_. ¿Acaso estaba loca? Pero algo que la alteró aun más –si es que era posible- fue que un mechón de "su cabello" cayó sobre sus ojos y este era… ¡negro!

Soltó un gemido muy bajo, agarrando ese mechón y viéndolo. ¡Si, era negro! Respiró hondo y se calmó, tenía que hacerlo porque notó como Misa-Misa la miraba extrañada, asustada y tímida. Intento pensar con cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar, seguro era un sueño y ya pronto despertaría, tenía que ser un sueño.

Con una cautela impropia de ella se acerco lentamente a Misa, quien dio un saltito un poco alterada.

— ¿Quién eres… tú? — tanteó levemente, su estomago se apretujó al escuchar su voz, era más suave. Y estaba tardando más de lo normal en despertar y estaba pensando muy lógicamente.

— Soy… — Misa le iba a contestar pero el sonido del teléfono sonando no le permitió terminar.

Se levantó de inmediato como un resorte y agarró el teléfono.

_— Mochi Mochi (1)_ — dijo algo nerviosa. Pareció que le contestaban al otro lado del teléfono y la mirada de Misa se fue hacía a ella.

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y estomago. Aquello era muy real y estaba empezando a sentir pánico y ganas de llorar. ¿En qué lío se había metido ahora? ¿Porque tenía que ser una soñadora empedernida? Seguro quien le hablaba a Misa era L o Light, o quizá Watari. ¿Quién sabia? El hecho era que estaba en un grave problema y no sabía qué hacer. Su vida había estado siempre llena de subes y bajas, nunca permitiéndole perder el control sobre sí misma, porque si eso sucedía terminaría perdiendo.

Pero esto era diferente, su mente era un caos y recordaba todo lo anterior: su cumpleaños, los malos retos mientras se dirigía al restaurante, la comida con sus amigos, los pandilleros, el anillo, el deseo no propuesto, la oscuridad de las aguas, esas cuencas rojas… ¡Y diablos! sabía muy dentro en su corazón que aquello era real y que aquel lugar era muy lógico. No podía meter la pata o dar un paso en falso porque era como un juego de ajedrez, una mala jugada y perdías.

Ese pensamiento la alteró aun más, produciendo que el estomago se le revolviera e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la boca conteniendo una arcada (2). Miró con un desespero que no pasó desapercibido por Misa-Misa a su alrededor, buscando el baño con urgencia.

Bendito fue el momento cuando viró la cabeza a su izquierda encontrando una puerta abierta, mostrando el lavabo en todo su esplendor.

Se paró como resorte y corrió hacía el baño, tirándose casi de cabeza sobre el escusado soltando todo lo que su pobre estomago contenía. A lo lejos escuchó decir a Misa.

— ¡Ryuzaki, ella esta vomitando! Misa va a ayudarla. A Misa no le importa lo que tú digas, es solo una niña — luego sonó el ruido que se produce al colgar un teléfono con fuerza.

Sintió a la rubia entrar al baño y ponerse a su lado, agarrándole el largo cabello negro –del cual no había notado antes su largo- para que no se le ensuciara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no mirar lo que había devuelto y cerró con sonoridad la tapa del escusado, girándose con rapidez hacía el lavabo para limpiarse la boca.

Una vez terminado esto volteó apenada hacía la rubia ¿quién diría que la ayudaría?

— Gra-gracias, siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso — susurró levemente sonrojada y avergonzada por lo anterior, Misa solo le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

— No hay problema, Misa entiende que es el sentirse mal y no tener a nadie que te ayude — le dijo con su voz normal de niña, recordando las veces que se sintió mal y ya no tenía a sus padres para que la ayudaran.

— Sip. — aceptó mientras asentía, luego recordó que no podía llamarla por su nombre, y utilizando su don de actriz de primera categoría, se le acercó mirándola como si estuviese reconociéndola para luego agregar dubitativa –. Oye, tú eres Misa Amane la actriz japonesa, ¿no? – intentó con todas sus fuerzas actuar como si no la conociese, pero la rubia siendo actriz era lógico que supiese quien era, ¿no?

Misa le sonrió ampliamente.

— Esa misma es Misa — Le tendió la mano para luego agregar — ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? ¿Eres fan de Misa?

Selene no supo que decir, no podía darle su nombre verdadero e inventar otro se le hacía complicado, pero debía hacerlo no podía olvidar que la que tenía enfrente era el segundo Kira; se dio cuenta que el tiempo parecía detenido mientras pensaba y quiso reírse por ello. Eso era lo mejor de los animes, que podías pensar mucho, tirarte un día entero pensando y en la "realidad" serían solo milisegundos. Recordó rápidamente el apodo que le puso Robert cuando era pequeña.

— Mi nombre es Keiko (3), pero me puedes decir Kei (4) — contestó, estrechándole la mano. Notó que Misa no la mirada como miró a Ryuzaki, como en uno de los episodios, cuando este le dio un nombre falso por lo que supuso que no debía de tener los ojos de Shinigami — y no soy tu fan, pero he oído bastante sobre ti. Además, tus comerciales son muy famosos, igual que tus películas. Es difícil no conocerte — una suave risita salió de sus labios.

— Si, Misa es buena en lo que hace y se esfuerza mucho — contestó la rubia, para luego jalarla fuera del baño, encaminándola hacía el sofá cama otra vez.

En el camino pasaron por un espejo de cuerpo completo y la imagen que vio hizo que se parara de golpe haciendo también que Misa-Misa se detuviera.

Casi pegó el grito en el cielo al verse, ¡no se reconocía por ningún lado! Era totalmente diferente a cuando estaba en el mundo real. Ahora era más delgada y mucho más baja que antes, casi podía decir que media ahora 1,62 metros de altura. Su cara era mucho más fina que antes y en forma de corazón, sus ojos azules ya no estaban, en su lugar tenía dos perlas de un color verde dorado, en la mejilla tenía un lunar o tatuaje en forma de flor de cerezo con algunas redecillas pequeñas a su alrededor, sus labios eran un poco más rellenos y rojos. Su nariz era la propia de una chica occidental, además su cabello era ahora negro en vez de castaño y le llegaba hasta la cintura, la ropa que se suponía debía llevar no estaba, ahora estaba vestida con un short de mezclilla que le quedaba dos dedos por encima de las rodillas, una camisa tres cuartos de un color verde claro con algunos detalles en negro y unas medias de igual color pero más oscuro que el de su camisa.

No le gustaba para nada su nueva apariencia, es cierto que se veía bien pero a ella le gustaba como era antes, además parecía de diecisiete en vez de veintiún recién cumplidos. Miró hacía su mano viendo que no tenía aquel singular anillo que seguro sería el responsable de su situación. En el dedo donde se suponía debía llevarlo tenía un conjunto de redes de hojas de cerezo y lirio unidas, creando un anillo pero tatuado en su dedo. La voz de Misa preguntándole algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede Kei-chan? — la voz de Misa se oía algo preocupada — ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

— ¿eh?— dijo algo ida pero después se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba — No, no me siento mal, es solo que… no recuerdo haberme puesto esas medias tan feas — y eso era todo lo que su mentecita podía crear en ese momento. Misa la miró raro y después se fijó en sus medias.

— No… no están tan mal, pero el color si esta algo oscuro. Misa piensa que un color más vivo hubiera quedado mejor, pero están normal — La apodada Keiko solo la vio fijamente algo consternada, no creyó que le seguiría la corriente.

— Ah… Ok — dijo viendo las medias con cara inexpresiva igual que Misa, pero después decidió hacerle algunas preguntas a Misa, no sabía como la habían encontrado y a Misa sería fácil sacarle información —. Ne, Misa. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Sé que me comportó normal y tal, pero estoy algo alterada. – la miró inclinando la cabeza mostrando algo de angustia -. No todos los días despiertas sin recordar nada y te encuentras con una famosa actriz de frente de buenas a primeras.

— Amm… — la rubia volteó hacía otro lado como dudando que decirle, después pareció que se le ocurrió una idea y la volvió a mirar — pues fíjate que te encontré desmayada en frente del edificio Kei-chan. — dijo como si eso fuera suficiente.

— Oh… — ¿desmayada frente al edificio? Bueno, no le parecía raro no había dado detalles de su deseo y este había sido concedido en un momento donde ella estaba pensando en voz alta. Anotó mentalmente que no debía volverlo hacer. — entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? — la desesperación, fingida, inundó su voz — yo no sé ni siquiera como llegue aquí. Y si tú no eres un sueño y de verdad te tengo enfrente, eso quiere decir que — se interrumpió corriendo hacia la terraza que quedaba a pocos metros de donde estaba — ¡Estoy en Japón! — gritó.

Wow… eso era increíble, ya estaba oscuro por lo que las luces de Japón brillaban en todo su esplendor. Abrió la puerta de la terraza suavemente totalmente idiotizada viendo con fascinación el espectáculo de colores, faroles, luces de neón y demás artilugios luminosos. Estaban a una altura increíble y desde su posición veía la cantidad de personas caminando como hormigas de un lado para otro, los autos y la contaminación lumínica sobre su cabeza.

Sintió sus ojos aguados, ¿cuántas veces no había soñado en ir a Japón? ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho a Robert que llegaría hasta allí, y que de paso lo llevaría a él con ella?

Bajó la cabeza y una lágrima cayó involuntariamente hacía el piso, dejándola totalmente sorprendida. Llevó su mano a la mejilla sintiendo a muchas más descender como la primera, intentó detenerlas frotándose los ojos pero estas seguían cayendo. ¡Por favor! ¿Desde cuándo era una niña llorona? Bufó con molestia al recordar que siempre lo había sido, solo que se contenía y controlaba para no serlo.

Percibió a alguien detrás de ella y volteó aun con lágrimas a mirar a aquella persona. Todo era tan irreal pero a la vez tan sólido, tenía a Misa Amane frente a ella, seguro estarían vigilándola por cámaras, habían personas observando esa escena. Pero… aunque sabía que habían muchas personas a su alrededor_, se sentía tan sola._

Le sonrió de manera rota a Misa involuntariamente y a la rubia le llegó un dolor en el pecho, el cual se expresó en su cara, porque ella conocía esa mirada, esa sonrisa, esa expresión… la recordaba vivamente, Keiko se veía como ella cuando perdió a sus padres. Sola.

La otra observó la expresión de la modelo y se reprendió inmediatamente, se pasó la mano por la cara varias veces quitando de inmediato las tontas lágrimas y se hizo la fuerte para no derramar más.

— Vaya, siento mucho que me vieras así Misa-san — le sonrió más viva y despreocupadamente, sorprendiendo a la rubia por el cambio tan drástico — es solo que estoy en un lugar en el cual deseaba estar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no tengo a nadie con quien compartir la emoción. — una risilla de cascabel salió de sus labios — es tan tonto que es irónico. — lo último lo dijo con doble sentido, porque deseaba estar en Death note y en Japón, pero siempre lo imaginó con sus amigos incluidos. Y ahora no había nadie con ella y tenía lo que deseaba. — _Ja, un deseo vacío. —_pensó.

En otra parte dos jóvenes veían lo que se desarrollaba en el balcón, viendo cada mínimo gesto, movimiento y actitud de ambas mujeres. Un pelinegro estaba muy concentrado en la de ojos verdes viendo sus cambios de expresión y la información que les otorgaba sin siquiera saberlo – o eso pensaba él.

Le interesaba hablar con ella frente a frente, hasta ahora les había otorgado información importante, como que era posible que no tuviese familia, que no sabía cómo había llegado allí –algo que dudaba porque parecía que sabía más de lo que decía – que su nombre era Keiko –algo que dudaba mucho también – que sabía controlarse y otros detallitos más. Pero aun así quería verla de cerca.

— Vamos a interrogarla. — su voz salió con monotonía, pero la persona a un lado suyo supo que algo se traía entre manos.

— ¿Joven, quiere que prepare una habitación para interrogarla? — la figura de un hombre mayor que estaba detrás del pelinegro se hizo escuchar.

— No, vamos a ir al piso de la Señorita Amane. — y eso fue suficiente para que el castaño a su lado hablara.

— ¿Personalmente?

— Sí, me parece que es mejor hacerlo personalmente. Ya antes estuvo bastante alterada — dijo refiriéndose a cuando la joven salió corriendo al baño a vomitar — si la ponemos en una habitación totalmente blanca con una cámara enfrente creo que posiblemente se desmalle, ¿No crees? — la burla salió impresa, aunque solo el castaño la notó y un suspiró se le escapó.

— Sí, solo lo preguntaba porque me parecía extraño. Creí que tendría que convencerte primero para que no le dieras un ataque cardiaco a la pobre chica. — devolvió su mirada hacía la pantalla sin más que decir.

Una sonrisa disimulada se extendió en el rostro pálido y ojeroso del pelinegro, aquello iba a ser interesante, algo se lo decía.

Después de algunos minutos y órdenes, ya todo estaba listo para el dichoso interrogatorio.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

**He aquí algunas aclaraciones: **

**1.- Mochi Mochi: **Esta es la manera de contestar el teléfono de los japoneses.

**2.- Arcada: **es ese sonidito desagradable o las ganas en sí de vomitar. Es el movimiento brusco del estomago.

**3.- Keiko: Kei** (respeto) y **Ko** (niño/a), significa "Niña respetuosa"

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que les haya gustado y que perdonen mi tardanza, pero intentare que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Intentare actualizar cada semana los días lunes o martes… o quizá miércoles o algun día de la semana XD jajaja.

Dejen sus opiniones y reviews. :D

Nos leemos pronto.

_**Sarai-Chan.**_


	3. Capítulo 2 Interrogatorio

_**Disclaimer:**_ Death note no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores (y me da flojera poner los nombre porque ustedes se lo saben: P)

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Pues aquí volví con el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Sin más,¡empiecen a Leer!

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Interrogatorio **_

Misa Amane, la actriz más popular del momento se encontraba frente a una joven de ojos esmeralda dorados que miraba con cierta fascinación disimulada su actual hogar-prisión. Estaban sentadas en la sala y anteriormente habían recogido las sabanas y guardado la cama del sofá, porque Kei ya no tenía sueño, ni se sentía mal. Estaban hablando de un tema sin mucha importancia – que lo había comenzado la de ojos verdes – sobre una revista de moda. Aunque en realidad Keiko había hecho un comentario y la rubia había empezado a hablar sin parar, sobre lo que no le gustaba y lo que si le gustaba, mientras Keiko solo asentía y exclamaba uno que otro "ah" y "Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo".

En eso sonó la puerta del apartamento y ambas voltearon hacía ella, viendo entrar a un hombre mayor con un traje de mayordomo y un aire europeo, que portaba un carrito con una cantidad exagerada de dulces junto a un juego de té completo.

Keiko levantó una ceja, ya le extrañaba que no hubiesen aparecido ciertos jóvenes por allí. Por lo que llevaba el hombre en el carrito supo de inmediato que no tardarían en llegar los protagonistas de la serie.

—Wow… Misa no sabía que tenías un mayordomo. ¡Esto es genial! nunca había visto a uno, bueno, solo en las películas — dijo sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo apenada y luego volteó hacía el susodicho mayordomo — Mucho gusto, Soy Keiko. — se levantó y le tendió la mano sonriendo grandemente.

—El gusto es mío señorita, puede llamarme Watari — le tomó la mano sonriendo con cordialidad.

—Y el señor Watari no es mayordomo de Misa. — dijo Misa interrumpiendo la presentación, Keiko la miró haciéndose la confundida.

—Entonces si no es tu mayordomo, ¿de quién es? — preguntó mirando con curiosidad a Watari, quién solo le sonrió.

—Eso lo sabrá en breve señorita — dio por concluida la conversación empezando a servir el té. La de camisa verde volvió a sentarse y luego abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró bajando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba. Estas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por el mayordomo — ¿Desea algo señorita? — preguntó, por lo que la joven volvió a levantar la cabeza algo avergonzada.

—Es que… bueno, yo… — no sabía si decirlo o no, le parecía que estaba abusando pero la sonrisa de Watari y su mirada alentándola le dio valor para decírselo — es que, bueno me preguntaba si me podía traer un tazón con… fresas y chocolate derretido — se puso aun más roja y sonrió avergonzada — ¡Pero si no puede no importa, no hay problema! — agregó rápidamente agitando las manos de un lado para otro, ella solita podía asegurar que parecía una luz de semáforo de lo roja que estaba, sentía la cara caliente.

—Por supuesto señorita Keiko, no hay problema. Lo traeré enseguida — asintió Watari mientras se disponía a salir.

—Muchas gracias Señor Watari. Y no hay necesidad de decirme señorita, llámeme solo Keiko — el anciano sonrió asintiendo, observando antes de abandonar la estancia el adorable sonrojo de la joven chica. — Me parece que estoy pasándome un poco — agregó una vez Watari desapareció por la puerta. Misa solo sonrió.

—Kei-chan no debe preocuparse, Watari es muy buena persona.— dijo Misa-Misa con una sonrisa.

—Si eso lo puedo notar con solo mirarlo.

El silencio se instaló en el lugar mientras ambas chicas tomaban el té que el anciano mayordomo había dejado sobre la mesita. Keiko sentía el agradable sabor del té de menta que la relajaba notablemente. Su mente se perdió en divagaciones, estaba preguntándose… ¿qué sucedería ahora? Verdaderamente no lo sabía, ni tampoco podía predecirlo, lo que si podía decir era que aunque no tuviera a sus amigos a su lado y se sintiese sola, disfrutaría del deseo que se le había concedido. No todos los días se podía estar en Death note, pero una cosa tenía muy clara y era que no debía meter la pata.

Asintió interiormente, doblegaría su carácter de loca-friki-Otaku y no se volvería loca cuando viera a L. Sí, eso era, respiraría hondamente, mantendría su expresión de niña inocente –que había aprendido a mantener gracias a Robert – y se comportaría como una jovencita buena e inocente y no como una loca desquiciada obsesionada.

¡Pero Dios, Eso sería tan difícil! Por esa razón esperaba que Watari regresara pronto con su pedido, necesitaba relajarse y, ¿qué más la podía relajar sino era su adicción preferida?

Una sonrisa diminuta apareció en su rostro justo cuando entraba el señor Watari con un gran bol lleno de fresas picadas y con chocolate derretido sobre ellas. Los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas, ¡eso si que era un gran bol de fresas! Podía jurar que si no fuese porque tenía la costumbre de mantener sus modales –por causa de una de sus amigas – tendría la boca abierta y la baba cayendo de ella.

—Aquí tiene Keiko-san — sonrió al ver como la chica solo se le quedaba viendo como si fuese santa Claus en persona y le estuviera regalando toda su bolsa de regalos.

—Mu-muchas gracias —susurró, agarrando el gran bol y casi conteniendo las lágrimas al ver aquel manjar solo para ella —¡Gracias! —repitió mirándole con una amplia sonrisa que el anciano supo podría competir con el sol.

—No hay de que, Keiko-san —asintió el anciano volviendo a salir del apartamento.

Keiko volteó hacia Misa y le sonrió grandemente, la rubia de verdad dudaba que Kei pudiese comer todo eso, pero por la mirada que le dio al gran bol supo que posiblemente estaba equivocada.

Mientras en una enorme sala con pantallas y computadoras dos jóvenes veían a la apodada Keiko comer felizmente su gran aperitivo. Un pelinegro tenía levemente curvada la punta de sus labios y un dedo en su boca, era agradable ver como la chica comía entusiasmada, aun así notó que la chica estaba incomoda, en la pantalla se mostró a la chica diciéndole a Misa sino le molestaba que se acomodara mejor en el sofá, a lo que la rubia solo contestó que no importaba.

Ambos chicos –pelinegro y castaño respectivamente- se sorprendieron al ver como la joven se paraba encima del sofá y se sentaba luego en pose india, con las piernas cruzadas y el bol entre ellas. A los dos le extrañaba que la joven tuviese esa clase de mañas, porque se notaba que era eso, una maña.

Keiko estaba contenta, aunque le incomodaba la mirada que la Amane le dirigía. Casi se carcajeó cuando le preguntó si podía acomodarse mejor en el mueble, cuando recibió la respuesta positiva se paró encima del mueble y observó como Misa casi iba a pegar el grito. Sabía que la rubia había pensado que se iba a sentar como L, pero no… a ella no le gustaba esa postura, no después que casi se rompió la cabeza una vez por andar inventando.

Un pálido y encorvado chico decidió que ya era hora de ir a hacer lo que tenía planeado, así que sin un aviso se paró de su asiento, arrastrando a cierto castaño a través de la cadena que les unía; el joven se enojó profundamente pero no lo demostró y siguió al otro sin quejarse, porque sabía que aquello de la cadena era para largo y hace solo una semana que se habían encadenado. Si empezaba con sus comentarios tan pronto solo conseguiría que fuese más tedioso para ambos.

Misa solo veía a la chica frente a ella que comía con tranquilidad sus fresas, de verdad que esa chica tenía estomago, ella con solo comerse cuatro cucharadas ya estaría que no podría más, pero Keiko solo seguía comiendo sin importarle la mirada que ella le dirigía. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose y cuando volteó lo que encontró fue a su novio y al ojeroso entrando al lugar junto a Matsuda siguiéndoles nervioso. No le importó nada y solo se levantó corriendo hacía el castaño.

—¡Mi Light! —se colgó de su brazo y se pegó a él como un chicle. Light Yagami reprimió una mueca disconforme —Te extrañe tanto mi Light —siguió diciendo sin importarle la mirada que le dirigían dos pelinegros desde posiciones diferente de la instancia.

—Misa, por favor sigue a Matsuda hacia el piso donde se encuentra Watari —Misa vio a su novio sin entender, ¿después de casi tres días sin verse solo le decía que se fuese con el tonto de Matsuda? ¡De eso nada!

—Pero Light, Misa quiere estar contigo —dijo pegándose más a él.

—Amane, le sugiero que haga lo que Light-Kun le dice —la voz monótona del panda pervertido le llegó al oído y frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¡Yo no te hago caso a ti Ryuzaki pervertido! —le sacó la lengua molesta.

—Misa has caso y ve con Matsuda. —y eso fue todo lo que dijo Light para después intentar quitarse a Misa del brazo con _sutileza_.

—Está bien Light —susurró quedito, no quería desobedecer a su novio —pero después tendremos una cita —agregó rápidamente agarrando a Matsuda del brazo y saliendo del lugar, dejando a todos sudando la gota gorda.

Keiko se mantuvo toda la escena en silencio, observando y siguió comiendo, intentando no gritar y empezar a saltar en el mueble al ver a Ryuzaki a solo unos diez pasos de donde ella estaba sentada. Wow… tenía el corazón acelerado y la cara caliente.

Ryuzaki tenía su mirada en la joven que se la regresaba notablemente sonrojada y con la cucharita cerca de su boca masticando las fresas tranquilamente. Esos ojos verdes, claros y cálidos casi le traspasaban, la mirada de ella tenía fuerza.

Se acercó a la joven sin importarle arrastrar al castaño y se puso muy cerca de la cara de esta invadiendo su espacio personal, el castaño jaló la cadena intentando alejarlo de la chica, pero solo mantuvo el brazo extendido para que no le molestara. Esperaba que ella se fuese hacía atrás intentando en vano mantener la distancia pero Keiko solo se mantuvo en su lugar observándolo con sus grandes ojos y un sonrojo más marcado en sus mejillas.

_—Konnichiwa_ (1) —saludó Kei suavemente luego bajó la mirada hacía su tazón, se le ocurrió una idea y volvió a ver a Ryuzaki —¿quieres un poco, Ryuzaki-pervertido-san? —levantó la cucharita que tenía hacía la cara del susodicho sonriendo tranquilamente, estaba que se le tiraba encima al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Gracias —con monotonía L contestó y se comió lo que la chica le ofrecía, él no negaría comerse esas fresas —aunque le agradecería que no me dijese pervertido —agregó pero la chica pereció no escucharlo

Keiko lo miró totalmente roja e ida, sentía la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza, escuchaba su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo y sintió cuando algo caliente le salía por la nariz. Tomó consciencia rápidamente y alejándose un poco de Ryuzaki se llevó la mano a la nariz bajo la atenta mirada de él.

Cuando quitó su mano de su nariz vio algo que la hizo ponerse roja otra vez. ¡Estaba sangrando por la nariz!

—¡Diablos! —gritó exaltando a Ryuzaki a su lado y a Light, se levantó poniendo el tazón con fresas en el carrito a un lado suyo y corrió hacía el baño, bajó la mirada incrédula de ambos jóvenes.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó L sin entender.

Light sabía lo que había sucedido, lo que no podía creer era que esa chica estuviese roja a más no poder y que incluso cuando Ryuzaki comió de lo que ella le ofrecía, hubiese empezado a sangrar por la nariz. Sabía lo que sucedía pero no se lo diría a Ryuzaki.

_—¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! —_se escuchaba dentro del baño, luego se escuchó la puerta de la misma abrirse dejando a la vista a la chica con la mirada aguada, la cara roja y un pequeño pañuelo en la nariz levemente manchado de sangre.

Caminó hacía Ryuzaki quedando cerca de él mirándolo levemente enojada para después casi gritarle.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —el pobre pelinegro no entendía nada —¿Quieres matarme acaso? ¡Eso fue lo más Sexy que he visto! —Light se pellizco la mano, ¿en qué clase de mundo paralelo se había metido?

Keiko observaba las caras incrédulas de ambos jóvenes y simplemente decidió ignorarlos, así que volvió a sentarse en el mueble tomando de camino su bol de fresas, que ya iba por la mitad y empezaba a comer con ansiedad, eso había sido la primera impresión mas vergonzosa que había tenido en toda su corta vida.

—Muy bien, vamos a hacer algo —dijo suspirando y pasando su mano por el cabello —vamos a hacer como que este episodio de sangre en la nariz nunca sucedió, y que Ryuzaki-san no comió de mis fresas, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —aceptó Light rápidamente y como Ryuzaki sospechaba que la sangre había sido por su causa también acepto.

—Bueno, ¿se puede saber a qué vienen y quienes son ustedes? —preguntó amable mientras los otros se sentaban en los muebles individuales.

—Ya sabes nuestros nombre —dijo Ryuzaki como si nada.

—Sí, ya sé sus nombre gracias a que soy buena oyente —aceptó —pero no se quienes son ustedes. ¿Me entienden, no?

—Eso lo sabrás después. —apuntó Light —ahora lo que queremos es hacerte algunas preguntas —prosiguió diciendo, pero la chica no le dirigió ni la mirada.

—Oye, ¿no escuchas algo por allí, Ryuzaki-san? —preguntó con cara extrañada, no le dijo pervertido porque él se lo había pedido y no podía evitar hacerle caso.

—¿Se puede saber que dices? —Light no entendía la repentina pregunta de Keiko.

—Insisto, ¿Ryuzaki no escuchas algo extraño? —volvió a decir viendo hacía el balcón pero nunca mirando hacía donde estaba Light Yagami, Ryuzaki no respondía solo sonreía al ver lo que la pelinegra hacía.

—¡Oye! —exclamó el castaño, la chica rodó los ojos y por fin lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo molesta. Light abrió los ojos, ¿esa chica era bipolar? Quería decirle algo muy fuerte pero decidió respirar, tenía que recordar que tenía a Ryuzaki al lado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué haces eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa que Ryuzaki y Keiko sabían era falsa.

—Pues es que me molestó como le dijiste a Misa que se fuera —empezó. Antes por causa de Ryuzaki no había mostrado su fastidio pero ahora lo recordaba claramente, siempre le había caído mal el que Light fuese tan seco y malo con Misa que solo lo amaba —¡Por favor! ¿enserio? Ella sale corriendo feliz de la vida, te abraza y te dice: "Mi Light, Te extrañe tanto, mi amado, querido, puchurruni, hermoso, osito" y etc etc, y tu solo: "Misa, por favor sigue a Matsuda hacia el piso donde se encuentra Watari" —imitó la voz de Light y de Misa casi a la perfección y Ryuzaki mostró una pequeña sonrisa, como lo había pensado ella era interesante.

Light solo la miró bastante consternado, ¿lo ignoraba por una idiotez como esa? Reprimió las ganas de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano. Respiró hondo e intentó no decir nada que lo metiera en un lío.

—Bueno pero eso ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta —se le adelantó la chica antes que contestara. Esta se llevó una cucharada de fresas con chocolate a la boca y suspiró —creo que los chicos como tú nunca cambiaran y siempre terminaran manipulando a sus novias como herramientas para sus propósitos. —habló con la boca algo llena y suspiró profundamente.

—¡Espera un momento! —se apresuró a decir Light —yo no manipulo a Misa —solo recibió la ceja alzada de la chica.

—Pues, o eres ciego o no te das cuenta de lo que provocas —Keiko le apuntó con la cucharita mientras hablaba —Ella hace todo lo que tú dices. Por favor, no la conozco casi, solo por lo que he visto en la tv —agregó enmarcando lo último, antes de continuar —Y sé, con toda seguridad que ella es más insistente que eso. —abrió los ojos poniendo cara de "eso es obvio".

—Concuerdo con Keiko —habló Ryuzaki ganándose una cara de aprobación de la pelinegra.

—¿Ves? Hasta el lindo panda apoya mi noción —dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo con algo de burla hacía Light.

—Espera, ¿lindo panda? —preguntó Light. Cada vez se sorprendía más de lo incoherente que era esa joven.

—Espera, ¿sabes mi nombre? —ignoró la pregunta de Light mirando a L, ella no le había dicho su nombre/apodo todavía así que quería ver si le sacaba lo de que la miraban por cámaras.

—Tenemos desde hace un rato allá fuera escuchando —Le mintió con naturalidad. Ryuzaki estaba ya con su taza de café y le estaba echando varios cubos de azúcar.

—Ah… ¿espías, ne? —preguntó y lo miró con fingida desconfianza. —_"estamos actuando muy natural, ¿Cuándo comenzarán con las preguntas?"_ —pensó la chica.

—Creo que eso lo debería de preguntar yo —dijo Ryuzaki —te encontramos dentro de este edificio con una seguridad bastante alta, inconsciente y sin ningún papel de identificación. Creo que deberíamos ser nosotros quienes tuviésemos esa expresión de desconfianza. —la miró analizándola con sus ojos penetrantes.

Keiko creía que esos ojos la traspasaban y no pudo evitar que su expresión se descompusiera a una confundida.

—¿Dentro del edificio? ¿Alta seguridad? —susurró consternada, recordaba que la rubia anteriormente le contó que fue encontrada _fuera _del edificio, no sabía si le había mentido, pero dadas las circunstancias le había parecido lo más lógico. Pero, ¿dentro del edificio? Ya entendía porque la mantenían allí, nadie a excepción de Weddy había logrado entrar al edificio. Seguro por eso estaban Light y L frente a ella.

—Así es. —respondió Light.

—¿Ustedes de verdad quiénes son? —agregó rápidamente —yo no recuerdo nada, no sé cómo llegue aquí. Ustedes son raritos, aunque guapos debo decir —vio a Ryuzaki refiriéndose a él con un sonrojo —Pero yo no sé nada de alta seguridad, la más alta seguridad que he visto en mi vida es la contraseña de mi computadora y mi celular. —sonrió comiendo las fresas, estaba nerviosas y las fresas la mantenían estable —_"Gracias hermosas fresas"_ —dijo en su mente. —En cuanto a mi identificación… eso es otro cuento totalmente diferente.

—Pero aun así no nos confiamos —Light la miraba analizándola igual que Ryuzaki —tu puedes mentirnos tranquilamente y nosotros ni en cuenta.

—Pues fíjate pelo de taza que no estoy mintiendo —el castaño entrecerró los ojos —de verdad no sé cómo llegue aquí. Es más, estoy esperando que esto sea un sueño y que de repente despierte en mi departamento alquilado totalmente sola y deprimida —bajó un poco la cabeza permitiendo que su flequillo escondiera un poco sus ojos.

Ryuzaki confirmó con aquello lo que sospechaba, esa chica posiblemente no tenía familia y estaba sola en el mundo. También era posible que estuviese diciendo toda la verdad, una corazonada le decía que era así.

—Te creeremos, por ahora —intervino Ryuzaki —por ahora queremos hacerte unas preguntas y algunas pruebas.

—¿Son de la policía o algo así? —dijo Keiko, luego puso una cara de temor —No me digan que llegue a una clase de edificio gubernamental y ahora me van a mantener en custodia por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Por favor, contesta nuestras preguntas y una vez terminemos podrás hacernos saber tus dudas —el que habló fue Ryuzaki que se paró encima del sofá individual y saco de su bolsillo algunas cartillas y las coloco sobre la mesa del té.

—Okey, cooperaré todo lo que pueda —respondió suspirando Kei.

Ambos genios cruzaron la mirada por la contestación de la chica, eso les haría todo más fácil.

—Pues antes que nada queremos preguntarte sobre algo —empezó el castaño, esta vez la chica si lo miró prestándole atención —¿Qué opinas sobre Kira? —la cara extrañada de la chica no se hizo esperar.

—¿Kira? —miró hacia el suelo confundida

—Sí, ¿no sabes quién es? —Light no podía creer que esa joven no supiese de aquel asesino.

—Pues —se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y miró hacia arriba, pensando —¡ah! —les miro a ambos con los ojos iluminados —¿Hablas del tipo ese del que hablan tanto en la televisión? —preguntó intercambiando su mirada entre Light y Ryuzaki.

—Si —esta vez el que respondió fue L.

—Pues, no se mucho sobre él. Solo lo poco se ha visto en la tv y lo que dice esa televisora… emm, ¿Cómo se llama? —se rascó la frente intentando recordar el nombre —¡Ah, la de Sakura! —chasqueó los dedos mientras asentía, los chicos asintieron dándole a entender que sabían cual era. —aunque no entiendo a que viene esto.

—¿Pero de lo poco que sabes, qué opinas de él? —la mirada de Keiko se fue hacía Ryuzaki, que había ignorado lo último dicho por ella. sabía que estaban intentando ver si era Kira o no. Conocía esa mirada en L, por eso se estaba haciendo la desentendida con el tema, esa era la mejor opción.

—Pues no entiendo tu pregunta —les hizo saber —¿creo que lo que quieren decir es, si estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace o no? —tanteó.

—Si a eso nos referimos —respondió Light.

—Pues… creo que es un asesino y que lo que hace esta mal —miró al techo mientras respondía y se llevaba fresas a la boca, le habían llevado bastante —entiendo que intenta hacer algo por la humanidad y tal, pero lo hace de la manera equivocada, o sea quiero decir que, Kira es un humano, ¿no? Que está juzgando a otros humanos. —movió la cucharita de uno a otro lado, como apuntando a personificaciones invisibles —Todos los humanos somos… imperfectos, el no tiene el derecho de juzgar a nadie, porque así como a los que el mata cometieron atrocidades el también las está cometiendo, Kira es igual a esos criminales que mataron quién sabe cuánta gente —miró a Light y Ryuzaki muy convencida de lo que decía, aunque ella sabía que tenía a Kira sin recuerdos frente a ella. —así que no, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace.

—¿Tú no piensas que pueda ser, como piensa mucha gente, algún ente sobrenatural? —preguntó L muy interesado por lo dicho por la chica de que Kira era humano.

—Pues es que no puede ser un dios. —respondió arrugando el ceño —Yo creo que es un ser humano. Es más, estoy segura de ellos. Yo no me creo eso de "oh, es un dios que nos quiere salvar de la maldad" o estupideces como esa. Lo que ese tal Kira hace es aborrecible aunque sé también que sus intenciones son buenas. Pero no me gusta eso de que también mata personas inocentes. No se hace cuanto fue pero recuerdo haber escuchado en alguna parte que mató a unos agentes del FBI, Interpol o algo así —se llevó una gran cucharada de fresas a la boca para hacerse callar, debía de tener cuidado con lo que decía.

—Si, el mató a unos agentes que estaban investigando el caso —dijo Light y Keiko le miró sonriendo dando a entender que se alegraba que hubiese acertado en eso.

—¿eso era todo? —preguntó.

—No, hay más preguntas. —habló L —Por lo que dices, me imagino que sabes sobre L, que es el que está siguiendo a Kira en estos momentos —la chica lo miró primero confundida y después con reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—¡Sí! —afirmó —pero… creo que L también es medio malito. —no podía creer que había dicho eso.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —el interés se hizo ver en la mirada y la voz del castaño, que viró levemente la cabeza hacía el detective a su lado mirando su reacción, notando sus ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. Cierta pelinegra también lo notó.

—Pues es que L puso a un tipo que murió frente a todo el mundo, recuerdo claramente haber visto el video en el internet cuando todo lo de Kira empezó. —tenía que cuidar más sus palabras, por eso decidió decir que lo había visto en la internet porque esa transmisión echa por L fue vista solo en Kanto.

—¿Por eso piensas que L es "medio" malo? —preguntó Ryuzaki curioso.

—¡Claro! —abrió los ojos hacía el encorvado —él puso al tipo en la televisión sabiendo que lo matarían, aunque lo iban a matar de todas formas —susurró para sí, recordando que aquel hombre tenía pena de muerte. Ese comentarío no paso desapercibido por los chicos. —Pero igual —alzó la voz haciéndose la escandalizada —fue traumático ver como el tipo se moría allí sin más, mientras decía: "ahhhgg" —hizo la dramatización poniéndose las manos en el pecho y chillando con la voz aguda

Light bufó divertido ante lo dicho por Keiko, la imagen ante él era bastante graciosa. Ryuzaki por otro lado también estaba divertido por la vista frente a él.

De repente la chica paró su espectáculo de muerte y se quedo viendo embelesada a Ryuzaki que solo le devolvió la mirada inexpresivamente. Light notó aquello.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó dudoso de haber hablado.

—Es que él es demasiado lindo —sonrió como idiota mirando a Ryuzaki todavía. —Con esa pequeña sonrisa y el dedo en la boca, provoca tirársele encima y comérselo a besos —Ryuzaki se dio cuenta que la chica tenía razón en cuanto a lo de la "pequeña sonrisa" que era solo una pequeña elevación de la esquina derecha de sus labios. ¿Cómo lo había notado? El detective no tenía idea.

—¿Lo que quieres decir es que te atraigo? —se atrevió a preguntar el pelinegro.

—Mmm… —la chica pereció pensárselo —se puede decir que sí. —le sonrió juguetona y pícaramente.

—¿Entonces si te digo que nos fuéramos a la habitación me seguirías? —Light abrió la boca de par a par.

—¡Ryuzaki! —alzó la voz mirando al pelinegro, este solo lo ignoró.

—Pues dependiendo —pícara le miró.

—¿Dependiendo de qué? —preguntó Ryuzaki yéndose un poco hacía adelante, mirando la situación. Light estaba casi que gritaba.

—¡Ryuzaki! ¡Misa tenía razón eres un pervertido! —pero nadie escuchó a Light.

—Si es para darme una sesión de besos con fresas y crema, pues si te sigo —se puso la cucharita en los labios sonriendo ladinamente —pero si es para interrogarme, pues olvídalo —finalizó comiendo lo poco que le quedaba ya de fresas.

—¡Niña! ¿no crees que estas muy pequeña para sugerir esas cosas? —Light estaba rojo por todo lo dicho allí, y que no se diga de los que estaban al otro lado de las cámaras que había presenciado todo el rato el intercambio de palabras entre los detectives y la joven intrusa. Watari estaba sonriendo grandemente mientras veía a su protegido y a la chica.

—Oye castañito, te diré tres cosas —le dijo molesta —.Primero, no soy una niña. Segundo, estoy casi segura que soy mayor que tú, aclaro que tengo diecinueve años aunque parezca menor – no podía decirle que veintiún, nadie le creería – tercero y último, no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Ryuzaki, ¿entendido?

Light iba a contestar pero se le adelantó L, que mientras tomaba una cucharita junto a un poco de pastel de nata con una fresa grande coronándola, le respondía a la joven.

—Me gusta la primera opción, pero la segunda debemos hacerla primero —la cara de disconformidad de la chica no se hizo esperar —pero —agregó comiendo algo del postre —después de hacer el interrogatorio no me molestaría complacerla.

—Lo dices como si te estuviese engatusando —Light ya no aguataba más aquello.

—¡Okey, ya basta ustedes dos! Ryuzaki continúa con las pruebas. —Light respiraba algo acelerado.

—Creo que alguien se va a morir de hiperventilación por aquí —ladeo la cabeza con cara inocente y el dedo en la mejilla.

—Si concuerdo contigo, Keiko-Chan —Ryuzaki ladeo igualmente la cabeza con el dedo en la boca.

Light estaba que sufría un ataque de nervios, esos dos parecían haber hecho un acuerdo tácito y él no se había dado cuenta cuando.

—Pero aún así, Light-Kun tiene la razón —L tomó las cartillas que anteriormente había dejado en la mesa y se estiro hacía Keiko, poniendo su pie en la mesita del té para mejor equilibrio. Keiko tomó lo que le ofrecía. —Quiero que veas esas cartillas, esto no se ha dado a conocer a nadie. Esas cartas fueron hechas por unos reos hace ya poco tiempo atrás —Keiko lo miró esperando a que dijese algo más —fueron hechas por reos que murieron en manos de Kira —agregó sabiendo que seguro era eso lo que la chica esperaba.

—Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer con esto? —miró las cartas con desconfianza, ya sabía lo que intentaría L.

—En si lo que quiero ver es tu capacidad deductiva —tomó de su té altamente cargado de azúcar —quiero que las analices y después me digas qué opinas de ellas.

—Oh… —susurró ella, justo como lo sospechaba.

Light y L miraron a la chica que empezó a ver las cartas con detenimientos, las volteo varias veces mirando los números impresos detrás de ellas. Light recordaba aquella vez donde L le había hecho aquella prueba y sabía que faltaba una carta, dado que la chica solo tenía tres en sus manos.

L esperaba con su mirada fija en la joven, sospechaba que la chica se tardaría en encontrar lo que había en ellas pero se sorprendió altamente, cuando la chica cambio su posición en el sofá, bajando una de sus piernas dejándola colgada en el borde de este y la otra la mantenía doblada mientras se sentaba sobre esta. Segundos después Keiko puso las cartas sobre la mesa y levanto su mirada hacía Ryuzaki.

—Opino que estos reos que Kira mató fueron controlados, en si estas cartas no fueron hechas por ellos sino por Kira. Parece como si se estuviese burlando de L. —empezó a decir bajo la atenta mirada de ambos genios —si leo la primera letra de cada línea aparece un mensaje —mientras hablaba iba apuntando cada línea.—Pero me parece que falta algo, creo que no me diste todas las cartas —fijó su mirada confundida hacía L —pero —dijo antes de que este hablara —es posible que este equivocada y que no falte ninguna carta y que los números que están atrás de cada carta sea solo para confundirme, pero no entiendo por qué harían eso —continuó diciendo —aun así me parece más factible el que me falte un carta. —bajo su mirada confundida hacía las cartas viéndolas detenidamente.

L estaba gratamente sorprendido.

—¿Podrías decirme que dice si no te faltara una carta? —preguntó Ryuzaki.

—Pues dice —acomodó rápidamente las cartas —"L sabias, ¿qué el dios de la muerte solo come manzanas?" —leyó y miró a L —pero si me faltase una carta sería lógico el que acomodado de la manera en cómo están los números me dijera "L sabias, ¿qué solo come manzanas el dios de la muerte que…?" y allí queda —elevó la mirada viendo al detective —Ryuzaki ¿me falta una carta? —preguntó.

—Sí, aquí la tienes —Ryuzaki se levantó y le tendió la carta faltante.

—¡Oh! Ahora si concuerda —agregó la nueva carta a las demás y leyó —ahora dice "L sabías, ¿qué solo come manzanas el dios de la muerte que tiene las manos rojas?" Genial no me equivoque —se levantó y dio pequeños aplausos y saltitos.

—Si, estas en lo correcto. —una sonrisa algo perturbadora para Light se poso en los labios de L, pero para Keiko era hermosa y volvió que quedarse embelesada mirando a Ryuzaki —ahora te hare una última pregunta, ¿si fueras L enfrentando a quién podría ser Kira cómo determinarías la inocencia o culpabilidad de esa persona, más allá de toda duda?

Keiko se acordaba de aquella pregunta y también de la respuesta pero no podía decirla rápidamente sin antes analizar un poco más la pregunta, como estaba parada camino dos pasos hasta el carrito de dulces de Ryuzaki -bajo la atenta mirada de este– y tomo un pequeño bombón y le dio algunas vueltas, sintiendo la mirada de ambos chicos sobre ella.

Luego se lo llevó a la boca y lo comió de una sola vez, mientras masticaba su aperitivo viró su mirada al detective que la tenía algo nerviosa con su mirada. Tragó y decidió responder.

—Haría que dijera algo que nunca se dio a conocer y que solo Kira sabría —puso cara de convicción y ojos brillantes. —creo que eso es lo que están intentando conmigo ¿verdad? —les sonrió brillantemente.

—Si eso era lo que intentábamos —Ryuzaki asintió y le dijo —pero aun así el que hayas aparecido de la nada es sospechoso, por lo que estarás bajo vigilancia y te quedaras aquí —la chica abrió los ojos.

—¿Bajo vigilancia? ¿Quedarme aquí? —estaba incrédula.

—Si, ¿hay algún problema? —preguntó Ryuzaki.

—Pues no, no hay ninguno, porque al fin y al cabo no tengo donde volver. Ni tengo un hogar ni nada —dijo para sí misma más que para ellos. Diablos estaba volviéndose a deprimir al pensar en ello.

Light escuchó eso y se sintió mal, entonces si era verdad que la chica no tenía donde volver, Ryuzaki exteriorizó sus pensamientos.

—¿Entonces, es cierto que no tienes familia? —el entusiasmo de la chica se enfrió aun más con aquella pregunta.

—Sí, soy huérfana. Siempre he vivido sola. Lo que me preocupa ahora es que no tengo ni siquiera un hogar o algún lugar donde volver. —la frialdad se instaló en sus ordes verdes. —No soy de Japón como seguro te darás cuenta. Por eso antes les decía que de verdad no sé cómo llegue aquí. Vivo al otro lado del globo terráqueo. Aunque allí tampoco tengo un lugar donde estar. Ni nadie que me recuerde o me dé alojo. —susurró lo suficiente audible como para que la escucharan lo chicos.

—¿No tienes amigos o alguien con quien volver? —Light se sentía ahora peor, Ryuzaki no sabía cómo sentirse, el había vivido algo así pero siempre tuvo a Watari. El castaño y el pelinegro se sentían incómodos.

—No —contestó con simpleza —y les pediría por favor que no me preguntaran más, porque no quiero hablar de eso. —escondió con su flequillo su mirada triste, pero después la levantó con los ojos brillantes —Ahora ustedes tienen que responder mis preguntas. Me dijeron que podía, ¿recuerdan? —sonrió burlonamente mientras se comía otro bombón.

—Sí, lo recordamos – contestó Light, adelantándose a L.

—¿Ustedes trabajan en el caso Kira, verdad? – directa fue al punto. Ambos chicos que ya se esperaban esa pregunta se vieron, el que habló fue Ryuzaki.

—Sí trabajamos en el caso Kira.

—Ya sabía yo. Tanta pregunta sobre Kira y L me lo decía. —dijo volviéndose a sentar en su lugar de antes. - ¿ustedes quienes son realmente? ¿sus nombres verdaderos son Light y Ryuzaki?

—Pues mi nombre no es real, mientras que el de Light si lo es —dijo con monotonía L —Y yo soy L y Light es el primer sospechoso de ser Kira.

Keiko se quedo de piedra… ¡de verdad estaban contestando sus preguntas! ¿Qué diablos? Seguro era una trampa de Ryuzaki buscando ver si era Kira, pero aun así no pudo evitar pegar el grito en el cielo.

—¡¿Qué? —se escuchó en todo el piso.

_**Nota de la autora**_: Yuju! Termine el capítulo espero les haya gustado y cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntarme.

**Aby-Sempai** muchas gracias por tu reviews T^T no sabes cuánto me alegro a mí el día. Y qué bueno que te haya gustado el nuevo alias de Selene. *-* xD

Y como ves **Cana Alberona** no tarde mucho en subir capí XDD ¡jajaja!  
No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. ^^

Por favor les pido a los que leen esto… ¡que no sean lectores fantasmas! ¡Dejen Reviews!  
Aunque sea diciendo "no me gusta" o "si me gusta"

**Otra cosilla**, creo que para el próximo capí me voy a tardar un poco por cuestiones personales.  
Así que lo más seguro es que vuelva a actualizar entre el viernes o domingo de la próxima semana.

Sin más nada que decir me despido.

Nos leemos pronto

¿Reviews?

_**Sarai-Chan.**_


	4. Capítulo 3 Fuerte impresión

**Disclaimer:** Death note no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Claro está que solo Selene (alias Keiko) es de mi invención y por tanto mi propiedad. :D

_**Nota de la autora:**_ ¡Holaa a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho mi tardanza. ^^U

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! No saben cuan contenta estoy. *-*

Sin más, pasemos al capítulo.

Capitulo 3

Fuerte impresión.

* * *

Keiko estaba parada sobre el mueble con los ojos abiertos de par a par y la boca levemente abierta, mirándoles con cara de clara incredulidad. Ryuzaki habló para contestar la interrogante antes expuesta.

—Si Keiko-chan. Yo soy L y Light es el primer sospechoso de ser Kira. — aunque la voz de Ryuzaki era monótona se podía notar que le hablaba a la chica como si fuese una discapacitada mental.

La chica no le contestó y solo se volvió a sentar mirándolos aun con los ojos abiertos.

—Entonces… ¿tú eres L? y él… ¿es Kira? —susurró moviendo su mano de un lado al otro lentamente, apuntándoles a cada uno.

—¡Que no soy Kira, demonios! —el grito de Light no se hizo esperar.

—Sí, yo soy L —una pequeña sonrisa burlona se hizo presente en los labios del moreno debido al grito del castaño encadenado a él.

Unos segundos de silencio se expandieron en el lugar mientras Keiko los veía con la mente en la nebulosa, después pareció reaccionar y alzó la voz

—¡Haberlo dicho antes!

Ambos chicos quedaron algo extrañados por lo dicho por la chica y el castaño se lo hizo saber de inmediato.

—¿Decirlo antes? ¿Cómo así?

—¡Claro! Si lo hubieran dicho antes me hubiese quejado más cuando me hicieron las preguntas —se volvió a levantar y apuntó a L como una niña pequeña —¡¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve pesadillas por tu estúpida trampa hecha a Kira?! —Ryuzaki solo la veía inexpresivo —después de ver aquel video quedé traumada y dure así tres semana. ¿Entiendes? ¡Tres semanas con pesadillas! —puntualizó mejor el conteo con sus dedos —Siempre soñando con aquel tipo que murió frente a mis ojos y solo por una trampa para el degenerado de Kira —y apuntó a Light inmediatamente.

—¡Joder que no soy Kira! —gritó Light —¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? Yo-no-soy-Ki-ra. —enfatizó silaba por silaba lo último.

—Pues tendrás que decirlo hasta que encuentre a otra persona con un ocho porciento de sospechas o hasta que atrapemos a Kira, una de dos —Ryuzaki sonrió mentalmente por la cara de enojo del joven Yagami y se comió un chocolate que había agarrado segundos antes. —y siento lo de tus pesadillas pero era necesario.

—Y si L te tiene a su lado encadenado y eres el único sospechoso de ser Kira, eso quiere decir que lo eres. Por lo poco que investigue de L, él nunca se ha equivocado en encontrar al culpable y encarcelarlo… aunque es posible que no lo seas porque tengo entendido que Kira sigue matando —frunció el ceño mirando a Ryuzaki para luego agregar con una sonrisa amarga —y disculpas aceptadas.

—Veo que te repones rápido de las impresiones, Keiko-chan —Ryuzaki interrumpió cualquier contestación del castaño sacando otro tema, miró detenidamente a la chica y ella solo le sonrió.

—He vivido bastante a pesar de mi poca edad, así que sé que es mejor dejar pasar las cosas y no quedarse en shock, aunque claro si de repente me da un colapso nervioso eso les dirá claramente que no lo he dejado pasar, pero mientras tanto esperare con humor a que suceda. —sonrió brillantemente, haciendo que Light pensara que esa chica era bastante extraña y, en cierta forma, con una mente retorcida.

—Me parece bien tu forma de pensar —asintió Ryuzaki —y sí, por lo visto hay un Kira juzgando. Por ahora aun no tenemos las cosas muy en claro pero no debe preocuparse, no es algo que le interese saber.

—Sí, prefiero no saberlo porque no entendí nada de lo que dijiste y tengo la base de datos algo atestada de información, así que creo que ya no tengo preguntas —se puso ambas manos en la sienes y empezó a darse leves masajes dando a entender que tenía dolor de cabeza.

—Nosotros tampoco, así que la dejamos para que descanse —Ryuzaki se levantó seguido de Light que continuaba enojado pero como caballero que era se despidió de la oji-verde.

—Hasta luego Keiko-san.

—¿Qué? ¿ya se van? —preguntó rápidamente, levantándose y poniéndose frente a Ryuzaki.

—Sí, porque veo que estas agotada. No me extraña en lo absoluto, tanta información y emociones agotan. —respondió el pelinegro —hablaremos después, una vez que esté descansada —ladeó la cabeza y se llevó el dedo a la boca viendo atentamente la cara de decepción de la chica.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices.

Ryuzaki siguió su camino una vez que la joven se hizo a un lado. Light se despidió otra vez de la chica con la mano y ambos salieron del apartamento dejando a Keiko sola, quien suspiró al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros y se fue hacía al sofá; mientras, Ryuzaki y Light ya habían llegado hacía el ascensor y estaban esperando a que este subiera.

—Creo que no es un peligro, Ryuzaki —habló el castaño una vez el ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron en este.

—Eso es algo que comprobaremos con el tiempo, la mantendremos en custodia como dije antes. Aun hay muchos puntos que no sabemos, como lo son el que apareciese aquí sin más. —Ryuzaki habló sin mucho ánimo y presionó el tablero del ascensor para que los llevara al otro piso.

—Lo sé. —contestó Light suspirando.

El resto del trayecto en ascensor se mantuvo en silencio, cada uno pensando en el interrogatorio hecho. El sonido del ascensor y el movimiento de las puertas al abrirse los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, viendo frente a ellos a todos los investigadores de la APN junto a Misa y Watari.

—¡Mi Light! —la primera en girar su vista hacía el ascensor fue la rubia, que con una sonrisa corrió hacia su novio —¿verdad qué Keiko es una monada? —preguntó la rubia. Se sentía tranquila después de ver todo el interrogatorio y notar que la pelinegra no se interesaba en lo absoluto en su novio, sino en el despeinado del panda, algo que sorprendió a todos y que la hizo pensar a ella que esa chica estaba loca.

—Sí, es bastante curiosa —respondió el pelinegro en lugar del castaño, ganándose una mirada asesina de la de ojos azules.

—No te pregunte a ti, panda —espetó e inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado disgustada.

—Vamos Misa, no empieces ahora —exclamó nervioso Matsuda desde su lugar intentando que la rubia no empezara a protestar. Esta lo miró y le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—Cierto Misa, hay algo más importante por ahorita, —intervino Soichiro Yagami, Misa se quedo tranquila no iba a desobedecer a su suegro —¿Qué opinas de la chica, Ryuzaki-san?

—Como dije antes es bastante curiosa. —repitió L, encaminándose junto a Light hacía los asientos frente al amplio escritorio y los demás implementos de investigación —es extrañamente analítica e inteligente, algo retorcida en su personalidad pero eso se debe seguramente a su pasado.

—También es alegre y tranquila aun cuando tiene a dos extraños haciéndole preguntas —intervino Light, L sólo asintió y el castaño prosiguió con el perfil de la chica —es franca y dice lo que piensa sin meditarlo mucho.

—Obviamente se guarda cosas para sí misma pero eso es porque aun no agarra mucha confianza, con algo de tiempo terminara diciéndonos donde vivía, quienes fueron sus padres, entre otros detalles —Ryuzaki observó a todos en la sala —vamos a investigar sobre ella. —dirigió su mirada a Mogi que estaba sentado junto a Matsuda en el sofá del lugar —Mogi-san, usted se encargara de eso. —el aludido asintió, retirándose de inmediato a empezar con el encargo hecho, y el pelinegro continuó —mientras tanto la mantendremos bajo custodia, estará bajo mi cuidado y el de Watari. —el anciano asintió desde su posición al lado del sofá individual, donde se encontraba sentado Aizawa.

—Espera un segundo, Ryuzaki — habló Misa mirándolo con el ceño fruncido —no la vas a encerrar, ¿verdad?

—No —la mirada del pelinegro no se despegó del tazón de cobitos de azúcar que había tomado mientras hablaba, y tampoco de la torre de terrones de azúcar que estaba haciendo —se va a mantener contigo en tu apartamento, así la mantendremos a las dos vigiladas. —a la rubia le molestó dicha respuesta porque la dejaría solo para vigilarlas a ambas, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse porque no estaría sola ya tanto tiempo, así que no agrego más nada.

—Entonces mejor nos ponemos a trabajar —habló Aizawa levantándose de su lugar, y dirigiéndose hacia una de las computadoras para continuar con lo que habían dejado por causa de la chica aparecida de la nada. Presentía de que esa joven traería más dolores de cabeza.

Ryuzaki afirmó y le ordenó a Misa que fuese a su departamento.

* * *

Keiko estaba aburrida acostada en el sillón, no se sentía con la libertad de estar moviéndose libremente por el apartamento, agarrando y curioseando por todos lados. Suspiró por enésima vez en los últimos ocho minutos y se sentó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza con fastidio. Viró su mirada hacía la puerta, no había oído que esta hubiese sido cerrada… mm, ¿importaba si le daba un recorrido al lugar? Sonrió ladinamente, parándose del sillón y yendo hasta la puerta comprobando efectivamente que esta no había sido cerrada con llave.

Sonrió más ampliamente, abriendo la puerta y sacando un poco la cabeza. Miró a todos lados viendo el amplio pasillo, el ascensor, unas escaleras que sabía posiblemente llevaba hacía el piso donde tenían todos los equipos de investigación, y una puerta solitaria al final. No recordaba hacer visto eso en el anime así que solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al ascensor.

Tocó el botón para llamar al ascensor y este no tardo en llegar, entró en esté contenta y vio detenidamente el tablero. Había muchos números así que eligió un piso al azar teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar el de los pisos inferiores donde sabía que estaban los demás. Las puertas se cerraron y el aparato empezó a subir haciendo un ruido casi imperceptible.

Light que después de la charla con los demás volteo hacía la pantalla vio como la chica entraba al ascensor y casi pegó el grito ante esto. Ryuzaki volteo también viendo lo mismo y se puso a teclear en su computadora para cambiar las cámaras para las del interior del ascensor. La imagen cambio por otra donde la chica estaba recostada al lado del tablero del ascensor, muy sonriente y moviendo levemente la cabeza al son de la música de fondo del elevador.

—Ryuzaki, ¿no cerraste la puerta? —preguntó Light.

Ryuzaki sólo siguió viendo la imagen frente a él, para después mirar detenidamente el número del piso a donde se dirigía la chica.

—Va a un piso vacío —dijo restándole importancia —no se ve como si quisiese escapar o algo, seguro estaba aburrida en el apartamento y decidió dar un tour por el edificio. Vamos a seguirla con las cámaras a ver que hace. —Light asintió ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, no había de que preocuparse la chica no podría escapar del edificio.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dejándole ver un piso algo oscuro, se encogió de hombros y se adentro a esté, aunque estaba un poco dudosa al ver el lugar un poco sombrío. A ella no le gustaba la oscuridad.

Pasó cerca de un interruptor, que estaba a no más de un metro de las puertas del ascensor, y lo presionó, haciendo que todas las luces del pasillo se encendieran rápidamente. Se sintió más tranquila y empezó a caminar con más confianza. El pasillo estaba pintado de tonos pasteles y tenía dos puertas aparte del ascensor, supo que seguro serian apartamentos como los del piso de Misa-Misa.

Vio una de las puertas que estaba pintada de blanco y decidió ver que había al otro lado. Giró el seguro de la puerta y para su sorpresa esta no tenía seguro, abrió lentamente la puerta dejando que la luz del pasillo alumbrara el interior del lugar. Era un cuarto vacío, no tenía absolutamente nada; la luz del pasillo le dejó ver el piso de cerámica blanca junto con las demás paredes que tenían un color pastel cremoso. El lugar era enorme y tenía mucho espacio. Entró dudosa, escuchando como sus leves pasos –producto de que solo llevaba unas medias puestas- hacían pequeños ecos en el lugar, el piso estaba frio pero no le prestó atención y sólo se dirigió hacia la pared frente a la puerta. Esta tenía una tela blanca gruesa colgada de un tubo, que tapaba toda esa parte, así que sin más la agarró sospechando de que seguro seria una ventana y la jaló fuertemente hacía un lado. Para su sorpresa la cortina dejó entrever luz y cristal, así que la jaló completamente hacía su parte izquierda quitando toda la cortina.

Frente a ella se mostró en todo su esplendor una pared hecha solamente de vidrio, que dejaba ver todo Japón mucho mejor que la vista del piso de Misa. Las luces de afuera alumbraron el interior del lugar dando la ilusión de que era más grande aun. Sonrió, aquello seria un lugar perfecto para traer un buen equipo de sonido, una pantalla grande y muchos juegos; un lugar perfecto de diversión.

Light y L vieron a Keiko sonreír ampliamente al lugar vacío y Light supo de inmediato que estaba imaginando algo porque los ojos de la chica casi brillaban con luz propia.

—Vamos a buscarla, Light-kun —dijo Ryuzaki parándose y siendo seguido enseguida por el castaño para no ser arrastrado.

Keiko suspiró y se echó para atrás tocando con su espalda el cristal y dejándose caer suavemente hasta quedar sentada. Tomó sus rodillas y las abrazó, aun viendo el enorme espacio. Se imagino con sus amigos allí, todos juntos, jugando, riendo, divirtiéndose… haciendo de todo sin importar nada. Se imaginó a ella junto a Robert haciendo coreografías para los actos de los eventos anime o discutiendo del próximo cosplayer que harían juntos, imaginó tantas cosas… cosas que ya no tendría. Una pequeña lágrima bajo solitaria por su mejilla y la borró rápido antes de que otras le siguieran. Se quedó un momento en silencio, solo escuchando su respiración salir pausadamente de sus pulmones.

Sonrió nuevamente y se levantó, dispuesta a ir de una vez hacia el apartamento de Misa a esperarla y después decirle que la acompañara a ese lugar. Cuando cerró la puerta de la "habitación de juegos", el ruido de las puertas del elevador abriéndose la hicieron voltear rápido hacía estas, esperando estúpidamente ver un fantasma o algo así.

En cambio solo vio a un castaño y un pelinegro acercándose a ella. Ryuzaki se paró momentáneamente cerca del interruptor de luz y la apagó, Keiko soltó un gemido por la repentina oscuridad y después otro más cuando Ryuzaki la volvió a encender. La chica no espero a que la volviese a apagar y corrió hacia él, dándole un zape (1) en el proceso.

—¡¿Por qué la apagaste?! —le reclamó disgustada —¡No me gusta la oscuridad, por muy momentánea que sea me asusta, idiota! —Light miró sorprendido como Ryuzaki sólo se sobada el coscorrón recibido y como la chica se acercaba a él, se escondía detrás de él mirando a Ryuzaki molesta. —Light-kun no dejes que Ryuzaki-chan me vuelva a asustar así. He tenido malas experiencias en la oscuridad y aunque estoy grandecita no he logrado reponerme del todo.

—Yo solo quería comprobar si le tenías miedo a algo. Sufres de Nictofobia, miedo a la oscuridad. —la miró con sus grandes ojos de panda siempre analíticos —Es algo normal, la mayoría de las personas sufren de esa fobia.

—Negativo —respondió Keiko —las fobias son miedos injustificados, el mío es bastante justificado. —Ryuzaki ladeó la cabeza llevándose el dedo a los labios.

—¿Y qué te hace tener miedo a la oscuridad? —preguntó curioso Ryuzaki.

—Los recuerdos vienen cuando hay mucha oscuridad a mi alrededor, no me gusta cuando eso pasa, si hay una repentina oscuridad los recuerdos vienen de golpe. Claro si veo un lugar oscuro, y me mentalizo que voy a estar en la oscuridad no me llega a dar miedo. —explicó Keiko mientras permanecía aun detrás de Light mirando a Ryuzaki con los ojos entrecerrados, después se percató de algo y lo preguntó enseguida —¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? —cuestionó, saliendo de detrás de Light y mirándoles con una ceja alzada y cruzada de brazos.

—Vinimos a buscarte —dijo sin más Ryuzaki.

—¿Y cómo supieron donde estaba? —los miró acérrimamente (2), y después con un brillo de comprensión se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano —Pero si soy boba, si tu eres L, seguro este lugar esta atestado (3) de cámaras. Si soy despistada. —dijo mirando el techo con cara de "siempre yo".

—Buena deducción —felicitó Ryuzaki —y si eres algo despistada.

—Vaya, que ánimos quieres darme. —un tic apareció en su ceja.

—Volvamos al apartamento de Misa —Light se dirigió hacía el elevador pulsando el botón de esté para llamarlo. —Con razón, ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Nada, solo dar un paseo. Estaba aburrida en el apartamento de Misa y me daba cosita ponerme a curiosear en sus cosas, así que como no dijeron nada de "no puedes salir de aquí" o "si sales, ya verás" pues salí a dar una vueltita por aquí. —se recostó en la pared al lado del elevador mirando atentamente la expresión de ambos jóvenes, aun no se creía que los tuviese enfrente.

—Puedes pasear, nadie te lo niega solo que para eso lo tienes que hacer con alguien que te acompañe. Además no encontraras nada en los pisos superiores, la mayoría están vacios. Igual que este. —los tres entraron al elevador y bajaron hacía el piso de Misa, Keiko solo vio a Ryuzaki y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no perdía nada con intentar husmear por allí. —las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la primera en salir fue Keiko, seguida después por Light y Ryuzaki.

Keiko abrió la puerta del departamento y lo primero que vio fue un destello amarillo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella, pegó un gemido de dolor cuando dicho destello se le tiró encima y la hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Ay Misa! —exclamó ahogada por el peso de la rubia, aunque esta no pesaba mucho aun así se sentía asfixiada.

—Gomene (4) —se disculpó Misa y se levantó ayudando a la pelinegra a ponerse de pie, una vez que estuvo estable, le dijo —Es que Misa estaba preocupada. Llegue aquí y no te encontré por ningún lado, creía que el pervertido de Ryuzaki te había mandado a encerrar.

—¿Encerrar? —preguntó Keiko haciéndose la extrañada.

—¡Sí! —la rubia la tomó por los hombros y la miró seriamente —Él es un pervertido, seguro te pondría en una habitación atada a una silla, amordazada y con los ojos vendados. —la rubia observó a Ryuzaki con el ceño fruncido —O te haría algo peor. —Keiko sintió un escalofrió recorrerla porque sabía que el pelinegro a la hora de un interrogatorio o para mantener a alguien cautivo, no media en consecuencias y solo hacía lo que le placía sin importar que.

—O-Okas —miró a Misa algo atemorizada y quitó con suavidad sus manos de sus hombros. —Bueno, como ves estoy bien, no estoy encerrada ni nada por el estilo. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse —sonrió rascándose distraídamente la mejilla, sintiéndose sudar.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos —el pelinegro llamó la atención de ambas chicas. —encárgate de acomodarla Misa y no olvides darle sus cosas.

—¿Mis cosas? —preguntó extrañada Kei.

—Si Ryuzaki. —asintió la rubia, obviando la pregunta de oji-verde y despidiéndose de su novio efusivamente mientras este salía, intentando en vano que le diera un beso.

La pelinegra solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Misa nunca cambiaria. Cuando esta terminó de intentar que Light le prestara más atención volvió algo decaída, pero al verla cambio su expresión por una que a Keiko le dio miedo. _"Creo que le ha hecho daño estar tanto tiempo encerrada y sola"_ —pensó al ver su mirada.

—Ke-i-ko-chan —dijo la actriz y modelo, separando su nombre y acercándose un paso a ella después de decir cada silaba.

—¿S-sí, Misa-chan? —preguntó tartamudeando y tragando saliva un poco.

—¡Vamos a hacer una pijamada de bienvenida! —gritó agarrándola por el brazo y llevándola a su habitación.

—¡¿Pijamada?! —estaba pregunto mucho, ¿o era idea de ella? ¡Diablos, empezaba a parecer retrasada mental!

Por otro lado, L y Light ya habían vuelto a la sala de computadoras y presenciaron como Misa arrastraba a la pobre Keiko a su habitación, teniendo la segunda lo que parecía una cara de terror total.

—La compadezco —dijo Matsuda que se había acercado a ellos con unos papeles. —Toma Ryuzaki, lo que me mandaste a buscar.

—Gracias Matsuda —tomó los papeles y volvió a ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la pantalla —y puedo decir lo mismo. —A su lado Light asintió, también compadecía a aquella chica.

—Ryuzaki —la voz de Mogi se hizo escuchar detrás de él —no encontré nada sobre ella. —el pelinegro que antes no había volteado porqué no lo creía necesario, volteó esta vez ante lo dicho por el grandulón.

—¿Cómo que no encontraste nada? —Light también prestaba atención.

—Como dije, no encontré nada, pareciese que no existiese, no hay nada. Puse su nombre, no fue encontrado, una foto, tampoco. —miró seriamente a Ryuzaki —Busqué en todas las bases de datos, minuciosamente. No hay nada, es como si no existiese.

—Con el nombre ya tenía mis sospechas de que fuese falso pero, ¿poner una foto en la base de datos y que no lo encuentre? —Ryuzaki analizaba todo a una velocidad alarmante en su mente. —Matsuda —llamó de repente —Busca a Keiko y tráela aquí, ahora.

Matsuda asintió y subió corriendo las escalaras para ir al siguiente piso a buscar a la chica.

—Ryuzaki, no vayas a encerrarla. —dijo Light mirándolo seriamente, adivinando los pensamientos del detective.

—Light-kun esto es extraño y no voy a arriesgarme a que las cosas se salgan de control. —Ryuzaki estaba con mucha seriedad en esos momentos.

—Pero Ryuzaki, ella puede decirnos que sucede. Hablemos con ella y no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, Light —Ryuzaki presionó el interruptor para llamar a Watari y proceder a darle instrucciones, Light volteó a ver la pantalla donde salían Misa y Keiko ambas riendo por algo que había dicho la pelinegra.

* * *

—Toma —Misa le tendió una maleta y un bolso —estas son tus cosas.

—¿Mis cosas? —miró dudosa lo que tenía enfrente.

—Claro, ¿de quién más sino? —sonrió la rubia no entendiendo lo que la pelinegra decía.

Keiko abrió la maleta que era algo grande y encontró cosas adentro que no esperaba. Casi se puso a llorar nuevamente al ver que había muchas cosas que eran de ella y de sus amigos dentro de esa maleta. Dentro lo que ocupaba más espacio era la guitarra de su amigo Robert, seguido de un conejito de peluche que le pertenecía a ella, un pijama que ella podía jurar que era de su amiga Tanía junto a un botiquín que tenía todo para el aseo personal. Tomó de inmediato la cartera y encontró cosas de ella y de sus amigos allí también, tomó un Dsi que era de su amigo Gabriel y que ella sabía –por verlo a él como lo utilizaba- como quitar todas las claves y contraseñas que tenía ese aparatito que era más una mini computadora que un simple Ds de juegos. En eso escucharon ambas como tocaban la puerta

* * *

Matsuda tocó la puerta y la que le abrió fue Misa de inmediato.

—Misa, vengo a buscar a Keiko. Es urgente. —dijo nervioso y entrecortado por haber corrido.

—¿Qué sucede? —apareció la pelinegra por detrás de la modelo mirando a Matsuda —Oh, tú eres el de antes. —dijo acercándose mucho a Matsuda y sonriéndole ampliamente —Gusto en conocerte, soy Keiko.

—¿Eh?... Ah, yo s-soy Matsuda —el investigador quedó algo cegado por la sonrisa de la joven y un poco abochornado por su cercanía. Por eso se puso aun más nervioso cuando procedió a decirle —Em… Vi-Vine a buscarte. Ryuzaki me pidió que lo hiciese.

—¿Ryuzaki? —le miró desconcertada alejándose del nervioso policía —¿para qué me necesita ahora? Estaba descansando cuando tocaste. —hizo una expresión de cansancio y pesadez.

—Lo siento pero te necesita ahora.

—Vale vamos —Keiko se despidió de Misa con la mano y empezó a caminar hacía el ascensor. Matsuda la siguió y se preguntó mentalmente porque no había tomado el elevador desde un principio en lugar de subir por las escaleras. Ambos entraron al ascensor.

—¿Qué piso? —Keiko le observó esperando a que le dijera, el policía reaccionó y le dijo el número de piso, un pequeño silencio se creó en el elevador solo interrumpido por la música de fondo de este. Keiko notaba a Matsuda nervioso y agitado junto a ella y también como le lanzaba miradas cada segundo. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó harta del silencio.

—¿Eh? —Matsuda sudo frio ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? —le sonrió amable, no le molestaba tener que repetir lo que decía cada segundo. —Te noto muy nervioso —le sonrió pícaramente —¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que te voy a morder? —el policía quedó algo embobado con la chica y esta soltó una carcajada —vamos, relájate. Yo no muerdo, ni soy mala persona. No sé porque estas así, solo… estate relajado. —se recostó en la pared del ascensor y le sonrió coqueta y alegremente.

—Si, v-vale – Matsuda se rascó distraídamente la cabeza y se puso un poco sonrojado.

El elevador se abrió y Keiko le tomó del brazo para salir de este. Dio unos cuantos pasos y después se detuvo al ver todo lo que estaba frente a ella; ¡Era la sala de investigación!

—Wou —gritó corriendo hasta quedar al lado de Ryuzaki que volteó enseguida a verla. —Ryuzaki esto es genial —viró su cabeza hacía él y Light, muy entusiasmada pasando por alto la mirada preocupada del castaño. —Nunca había visto tantas computadoras, equipos y aparatos juntos en mi vida, esto es simplemente asombroso. Si estuviese Gabriel aquí seguro diría que está en el cielo de la computación —grave error, había hablado de uno de sus amigos en voz alta; por la emoción no había medido sus palabras.

—¿Quién es Gabriel? —preguntó enseguida Ryuzaki —y sobre todo, ¿quién eres tú?

Keiko le miró sin entender nada y en eso notó por fin el cambio que había en la mirada de Ryuzaki, que ahora era reacia, analítica y fuerte, no como antes que era más tranquila. Para poder ver eso en Ryuzaki se tenía que esforzar porque él era una gran fortaleza; también vio la mirada de los demás sobre ella: El señor Soichiro, Aizawa, Mogi, el señor Watari y Matsuda la miraban esperando algo… ¿pero qué esperaban? Decidió responder como lo había hecho hasta ahora, con la verdad.

—El era un viejo amigo, le gustaba mucho la computación, intento enseñarme pero soy un caso perdido con estas cosas. —sonrió tristemente —Y a qué viene eso de, "¿quién eres tú?" soy Keiko ¿quién más sino? —rió suavemente.

—Investigamos sobre ti, no encontramos nada. Ni siquiera con una imagen de ti pudimos encontrarte en la base de datos internacional. —esta vez habló Light yendo directo al grano, Keiko no entendía nada.

Los miró clara y verdaderamente confundida. ¿Base de datos internacional? Su mente trabajaba lo más rápidamente que podía y después se dio cuenta de qué base de datos hablaban. Habían intentado buscarla para saber quién era ella y de donde provenía, pero no encontraron nada.

¡Por supuesto que no encontraron nada! Ella no era de ese mundo, ella venía de otro. Uno muy diferente a ese, ¿pero cómo hacerles saber eso? Decirles: "Pues veras que vengo de otro mundo y esa es la razón por la que no me encuentras en tu base de datos, *agregue sonrisa inocente aquí*" ¡Ja, si claro! Eso solo serviría para mandarla derechito a una manicomio, a una habitación acolchada y una camisa de fuerza impidiéndole mover sus brazos.

Se estremeció ante la mirada de todos por lo pensado y se dejo caer en el piso.

—Yo… no sé —susurró, Ryuzaki se paró de su asiento y se acuclillo a su manera frente a la chica mirándola penetrantemente con el dedo en los labios, ella le miró directo y con voz firme le dijo. —yo no sé.

—No podemos confiar en ti. —dijo Ryuzaki dejando helada a Keiko —Esto no es un juego, esto es serio. Es imposible que no estés en la base de datos, a menos que te hayas encargado de borrar por ti misma toda información sobre ti. El caso es ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿qué ocultas?

—No oculto nada —habló sin vacilación mirando retadoramente a Ryuzaki —yo soy Keiko, tuve una excelente infancia, quede huérfana a los doce años por un accidente de avión que le ocurrió a mis padres, tuve amigos que me sacaron de la depresión y me adoptaron, fui a la escuela, viví en New york y después en Canadá; para después nuevamente regresar a New york. Llegue aquí por razones desconocidas, ahora estoy sola en el mundo, no tengo hogar, ni familia, ni amigos. No tengo nada. Ni siquiera algo que ocultar. ¿Por qué no estoy en esa base de datos? A saber Pepe, pero yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, ¿satisfecho? —Ryuzaki solo mantuvo el silencio igual que los demás. —Y no quiero hablar más. Mi pasado no es algo que te importe, con esa información es suficiente, ¿no? ¿ahora puedo volver a la pijamada de bienvenida que me está haciendo Misa?

—Sí, me parece bien. Una última pregunta —dijo Ryuzaki —¿Qué te gusta y que no te gusta?

—¿Ah? —exclamó confundida y después suspiro, entendiendo todo. Ryuzaki había logrado sacarle mucha información, ya la tenía pillada —Me gusta las fresas, el anime, hacer cosplayer, los dulces, el canto, el baile, los libros y el dibujo. No me gusta la computación, siempre termino explotando la computadora por alguna extraña razón – Light la miró extraño y ella solo se encogió de hombros aun en su posición sentada en el piso con pose india —No miento, tuviste que haber presenciado aquel accidente en el ciber. —sonrió divertida, ese día se salvo de perder un dedo —No me gustan la oscuridad, ni las muñecas que se parecen a Chucky, les tengo pavor. No me gustan los fantasmas ni las cosas escalofriantes. —apuntó mirando a Ryuzaki fríamente. —Y no me gusta que utilicen las cosas que no me gustan para torturarme, así que si en algún momento me haces algunas de esas bromas donde asustan a la gente con fantasmas o las encierran o cosas así. Te aseguro que te odiare por toda mi vida… o por lo menos hasta que se me olvide y lo supere, que seguro solo me toma una semana. —le sonrió tranquila, levantándose de su posición de indio en el piso y se sacudió el short de mezclilla.

—Gracias por tu colaboración. —Ryuzaki también se levantó de su posición en cuclillas.

—De nada. —suspirando se rascó la cabeza con cansancio —No me vuelvas a asustar así. Creí que me encerrarías como dijo Misa. De verdad me hice una imagen mental y todo de un cuarto de torturas al más puro estilo medieval.

—No haría eso. —Keiko lo miró escéptica de lo dicho por él y se encamino al ascensor.

—Vuelvo donde Misa. —presionó el botón del piso y le dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran —¿sabes? Aunque no me creas Ryuzaki, tú me gustas. —le sonrió.

Y la puerta del elevador se cerró, cortando así la imagen de la chica sonriente. Ryuzaki se encogió de hombros y les ordenó a todos que volviesen a las investigaciones del caso Kira. Se sentó y tomó algunos dulces, pensado que había sido muy fácil adelantar algo del misterio de la chica llamada Keiko.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Aquí unas aclaraciones:

**(1).- Zape:** es un golpe dado en la cabeza. Lo conocen en otras partes como "coscorrón" o "coquito", entre otros.

**(2).- Acérrimamente:** es ser firme en algo o decidido. _"le miró acérrimamente"_ es decir, que le miró firme.

**(3).- Atestado:** significa llenar un lugar por completo de personas o poner en un espacio muchas cosas. Ejemplo: _"El metro estaba atestado de gente"._

**(4).- Gomene:** significa "lo siento" en japonés. (Esto es por si alguien no sabe lo que significa.)

**(5).- Konnichiwa:** significa "Hola" en japonés. Me di cuenta que el capítulo anterior no lo puse y deje marcado esto con un: (1). Siento mucho esto, fue un pequeño olvido ^^U jeje.

Les digo que tengo un_** Link** _para aquellas personas que quieran saber cómo se vería Selene en anime:

3 .b p. / _JK8mviw_3e4/TF7HSc6x_ MI/AAAAAAAALN8 /EMifXyNoizY/s16 00/OJ OS+VERD ES.j pg

(quiten los espacios)  
Aunque aquí ella aparece en humano no en anime, pero así es ella con su nueva apariencia. Después buscare una donde aparezca con su forma original. XD jajaja.

Penúltima cosita. Les doy las gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. No saben cuan contenta estuve con ellos. *-* yo aprecio mucho mucho los reviews que me dejan. T^T me emocionan -aunque no lo crean-.

**Por último, les quiero decir que hice un BLOG donde empezaré a subir imágenes finas y curiosidades sobre el Fic. ;) Así que por favor, pasen por allí. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil y se los dejo aquí también por si les da flojera buscarlo allí: ** Sayumin sara nichi .blogs pot (solo quiten los espacios)

Dejen reviews y no seas lectores fantasmas, ¡por favor!. D:

Nos leemos pronto.

**Atte: Sarai-chan.**

**;)**


	5. Capítulo 4 Enojo, puñetazos, gritos

**Disclaimer:** Death note no me pertenece. Lo único de mi propiedad e invención, es Keiko.

**Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Pues aquí regrese con este capítulo, que espero de todo corazón les agrade a ustedes. ^^

Muchas gracias a Aby-senpai por el reviews, CarlyBones y a Kuro enju. ¡Sois geniales! XD

Sin más, disfruten del capítulo.

Capitulo 4.

_Enojo,_ puñetazos,_ gritos y… ¿Shinigami?_

Keiko estaba mirando fijamente las puertas del ascensor ya cerradas; estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Le molestaba que todo aquello haya sido sólo para sacarle información, por un momento de verdad el corazón se le había detenido al pensar qué clase de tortura le haría Ryuzaki. Ese Ryuzaki era un desconsiderado de lo peor.

Bufó molesta inconscientemente cuando el sonido de las puertas del ascensor la regresó a la realidad. Salió del elevador yendo con parsimonia (1) hacía la puerta del apartamento de Misa y la abrió con hastió total. La rubia la esperaba en el sofá revisando su bolso, _"a mí me da pena jurungar sus cosas y ella si lo hace muy tranquila de la vida" _– pensó algo enfadada.

—¿Qué haces Misa? —cerró la puerta, escuchando que esta era cerrada por algún mecanismo, volteó un poco para mirarla y se encogió de hombros ante esto, ya se lo esperaba. Se acercó al mueble y se sentó a un lado de la rubia mirando la colección de CDs que tenía en las manos.

—Viendo estos discos —dijo enseñándoselos.

—Misa no deberías agarrar las cosas de otros sin permiso —le quitó con suavidad los discos y se puso a hojearlos, viendo que la mayoría era de música japonesa, coreografías y animes. Se alegró al ver aquello.

—Oh… Misa lo siente —dijo la de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. —Misa va preparar algo de comida para la pijamada. —Misa se levantó contenta del sofá pero fue detenida por la oji-verde.

—Misa creo que mejor lo dejamos para mañana —no tenía ánimos para pijamadas, se sentía pesada y perezosa; era un milagro el que no hubiese colapsado todavía. —¿Qué tal si la dejamos para mañana? O también podemos hacerla cualquier día que quieras. —se rascó el ojo distraída notando que el sueño le hacía sentir los parpados pesados.

Misa se sintió enternecida por la chica frente a ella, y tenía que decir la verdad, se le veía bastante cansada.

—Está bien —fue la simple respuesta de la rubia que sorprendió a la pelinegra.

—¿Ah? —se dejó de frotar el ojo y miró sumamente extrañada a la joven frente a ella. —¿No vas a insistir, ni a ponerte como con Light o algo así? —de golpe se le había ido el sueño.

—Es que estas cansada y además Misa no debe acostarse tarde, dentro de dos días tiene sesión de fotos. No quiero ojeras como las de Ryuzaki. —puso expresión horrorizada de solo concebir la idea de tener ojeras como aquellas.

—Mm… tienes razón —a Keiko le volvió el sueño otra vez.

—Entonces Misa va a sacar las sábanas para que Keiko se acomode. —esta asintió y le dijo que se iría a bañar y a cambiar para después irse a dormir.

Después de todo el procedimiento del aseo, de extender la cama del sofá y arreglar las sábanas, por fin Keiko se acostó a dormir con el suave pijama de algodón color azul; dicho pijama se componía de una camiseta con un suave escote y una luna en el pecho, junto a un short-falda que le quedaba cómodo. Segundos después de acostarse, cayó rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente Keiko fue levantada por Misa, quien estaba emocionada de hacer el desayuno. Kei había hablado durante el desayuno con la rubia de cosas triviales, conociendo un poco más a la chica aparte de todo lo que sabía por verla en el anime. El resto del primer día no tuvo mucha emoción, se le había pasado en hablar con la actriz, decirle que Ryuzaki estaba bueno y que tenía "cuadritos" –refiriéndose a su bien formado abdomen; leer revistas, ver algunos de los CDs que contenían anime en el reproductor de Dvd de Misa, emocionarse por lo lindo del anime y babear por los personajes masculinos –ganándose la mirada de "está-loca-y-es-una-friki" de Misa-Misa– seguir hablando con la rubia, entre otras cosas. Ni Light, ni L se presentaron ese día.

El segundo día de su estadía en Death note… se la pasó completamente sola. En la mañana cuando despertó había encontrado el desayuno ya listo y una nota al lado de este que decía: "Sesión de fotos urgente". Misa había tenido que salir a una larga sesión de fotos, entrevistas y grabaciones que no le dejaban ningún rato libre, en la noche la pobre oji-azul había llegado totalmente cansada; y ella había estado todo el día aburrida, escuchando música japonesa a todo lo que daba el equipo, o simplemente viendo los animes que le faltaban por ver.

El tercer día fue igual, con la diferencia que Watari le había llevado fresas –un detalle muy bonito de su parte, de verdad que necesitaba las fresas porque el estar sola le estaba causando estrés– también se había encargado de surtir la nevera de comida, –con unos ocho paquetes de fresas incluido– y dejarle una ropa que le había comprado. Se sentía avergonzada por aquello, incluso ropa interior le había llevado, pero como sabía que era necesario sólo le había agradecido con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El cuarto día fue igualmente solitario, Misa estaba sumamente ocupada con su carrera de actriz y modelo, y nuevamente Light ni L habían aparecido o siguiera llamado al departamento. Del aburrimiento se había puesto a organizar el apartamento, aunque no duró mucho en eso porque Misa-Misa era ordenada con el resto de la casa –excepto su habitación- así que después de pensar mucho había decidido organizar el closet de Misa para abrirse espacio y poder meter su ropa también.

Y eso la llevaba al nublado, frio y lluvioso quinto día.

—¡No aguanto más! —gritó molesta tirando el control remoto con fuerza contra el sofá, y miró hacía una lámpara donde sabía se encontraba incorporada una cámara. —Ryuzaki si sigo así terminare volviéndome loca. No puedo estar tanto tiempo encerrada y sin hacer absolutamente nada, ¿acaso quieres mandarme a un psicólogo otra vez? —verdaderamente estaba enojada, el estar sola tanto tiempo le estaba afectando, hasta insomnio estaba empezando a presentar, la noche anterior no había logrado dormir nada y seguía sin poder dormir.

Nada… silencio. Apretó la quijada con fuerza haciendo rechinar sus dientes, ni siquiera había logrado salir otra vez del apartamento porque ahora si le ponían el mecanismo de cerrado automático a la puerta.

Gruñó molesta y se tiró en el sofá viendo el techo con enojo, sabía que se estaba comportando como una cría, pero es que ya no soportaba tanto encierro. Dejó caer su mano en el borde del sofá y se quedó quieta, viendo el techo con fijeza.

* * *

Light no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba la chica en aquella posición. Bueno… si la sabía y eso era lo que le preocupaba. La joven llevaba casi tres horas en la misma posición, estirada sobre el sofá con un brazo colgando del borde y con la vista fija en el techo. Casi no parpadeaba o respiraba, sino fuera por los esporádicos pestañeos hubiese pensado que estaba muerta.

Suspiró, aquella actitud no era augurio de nada bueno, eso solo significaba una cosa: depresión. Si la chica continuaba así les traería muchos problemas a ellos; casi no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo intentando captar los pestañeos y la casi imperceptible respiración de Keiko, seriamente preocupado de que de un momento a otro dejara de hacerlo. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla… ni un centímetro o milímetro se había movido. No había nada.

Soichiro Yagami se acercó a la pantalla también, notando que la chica no se había movido en lo absoluto en todo el día, ni siquiera había vuelto a gritar como hace unas horas atrás, solo estaba allí quieta, casi parecía muerta. Decidió intervenir, le estaba preocupando no notar ningún cambio en la imagen de la pantalla o algún sonido –porque ni la televisión o la música que en esos cinco días se había escuchado sin cesar hacia acto de presencia-.

—Ryuzaki, —llamó al ojeroso, quien volteó a verlo dando a entender que lo escuchaba —creo que ella está mal —miró la pantalla con preocupación notando también la mirada de su hijo sobre esta.

—Yo la veo muy bien, señor Soichiro. —fue la fría respuesta de Ryuzaki.

—Ryuzaki, —la voz de Light se hizo escuchar —Esta así desde hace casi tres horas. No se ha movido en lo absoluto, si no fuese por el pestañeo que hace creería que está muerta. —Ryuzaki miró la pantalla, él también había notado eso pero quería comprobar si era una tetra o algo… aunque cuatro horas sin moverse ya era suficiente prueba de que no era ninguna jugarreta.

—Si los próximos diez minutos se cumplen y ella sigue igual, sin siquiera levantarse para tomar algo, entonces iremos a verla —Ryuzaki volteó nuevamente a su computadora intentando seguir con la investigación, Light suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

Veinticinco minutos después no había cambio alguno.

—Vamos Ryuzaki —Light no espero a que el detective dijese algo y se levantó, siendo él esta vez el que lo arrastrase.

Ryuzaki le siguió, no podía negarlo ese comportamiento no era nada bueno para la chica, además que otra persona no duraría tanto en la misma posición sin siquiera moverse, agregándole que tenía el brazo colgando del sillón, una persona después de una hora lo hubiese subido debido al calambre que se produciría por la poca cantidad de sangre en la articulación; en cambio ella seguía con el brazo extendido después de cuatro horas y quince minutos.

Light subió por las escaleras, decidiéndolo así para poder darle movilidad a sus piernas, llevaba mucho rato sentado.

Keiko miraba el techo solo pestañeando cuando sentía que los ojos empezaban a picarle después de estar mucho tiempo sin pestañear. Todo ese tiempo se la había pasado contando en su mente los segundos que pasaba sin pestañear, hasta ahora había descubierto que podía aguantar cien segundos sin hacerlo, intentaba una y otra vez subir el número pero se le hacía casi imposible. Volvió a pestañear y siguió respirando suavemente, solo concentrándose en los números. Estaba enojada con todo su entorno y no quería comportarse como una niña de seis años como solía comportarse Misa, así que había decidido quedarse quieta y no pensar en nada más que números.

Escuchó como el seguro de la puerta era retirado y después como esta era abierta. No se movió de su posición, no lo creía necesario; escuchó pasos en su dirección, dos pares para ser exactos, porqué uno caminaba normalmente y el otro par arrastraba los pies. Supuso quienes serían, pero no se movió y siguió escuchando y contando en su mente para no pararse enojada y empezar a gritar groserías a diestra y siniestra por el enojo. Algo –o alguien- se puso al lado de ella y empezó a picarle con un dedo el brazo. Lo tenía encalambrado pero no lo movió ni un centímetro al sentir el intenso hormigueo que ese toque provocó.

—Keiko-san —Light la llamó con la esperanza de que dejara de ver el techo y girara su mirada hacia ellos, pero eso no sucedió —Keiko-san —la volvió a llamar pero nada.

Ryuzaki estaba pensando en qué hacer en esa situación, así que se inclino un poco sobre la chica, quedando así sus ojos sobre los de ella. Keiko vio como unos ojos negros e inexpresivos le tapaban la "interesante" vista del techo y momentáneamente perdió la cuenta que llevaba en su mente, eso la hizo enojarse pero continuó quieta.

—Ryuzaki, creo que esta en alguna clase de shock —dijo Light preocupado por la posibilidad y Ryuzaki asintió aun con la vista fija en los ojos de la chica que no se movía.

—Estas equivocado, Light —ambos chicos se sorprendieron por la voz pastosa y algo ronca de la chica en el mueble, Ryuzaki le dio una mirada curiosa. – No estoy en shock o algo parecido – sin poder evitarlo su mirada se hizo acerada y molesta.

—Estábamos preocupados Keiko-san —pero Light fue olímpicamente ignorado por la chica que respondió.

—Quítate de mi vista, Ryuzaki —el castaño se sorprendió por lo dicho por la chica, sobre todo porque no había utilizado el habitual "chan" al final del nombre de Ryuzaki, el detective también lo notó.

Ryuzaki se echó para atrás, quitándose así de encima de la chica que solo le siguió con sus ojos verdes, fríos y sombríos que denotaban todo su enojo. Light al ver la mirada de la chica reprimió un escalofrió, la penumbra del lugar –debido a que el cielo estaba encapotado y que solo había una lámpara encendida – hacían que los ojos de la chica pareciesen sin vida, aun más fríos, casi compitiendo con la frialdad de Ryuzaki.

—Como veo que Keiko-chan está bien, entonces nos vamos. —Ryuzaki se iba a dirigir a la puerta pero fue mandado para atrás sorpresivamente por un puñetazo que recibió fuertemente en el rostro.

Keiko se había levantando mientras Ryuzaki se apartaba de encima, estaba enojada y el que estuviese allí frente a ella la razón de su enojo la hizo perder la calma que había conservado por esas largas cuatro horas.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —gritó y un rayo la iluminó cuando la lluvia torrencial empezó a caer justo después del grito de la joven, como si estuviese apoyándola en su noción. —¡¿Quién demonios te crees para mantenerme aquí encerrada y estar tan tranquilo e indiferente?! ¡Tu descerebrado infeliz, idiota, tarado, malnacido, impertinente indiferente! ¿Acaso crees que soy una mascota? ¿Qué puedes mantenerme encerrada a tu antojo todo lo que quieras e ignorar mis gritos y quejas? ¡Que soy una humana! ¡Necesito libertar, salir, reír, jugar, molestar a los que me rodean, entretener mi mente con algo! ¡No estar todo el día encerrada como un perro en su jaula solo para entretenerte! —había dicho todo con voz en grito dejando a ambos genios sorprendidos por su explosión de emociones, ¿quién pensaría que de un cuerpo tan pequeño saldría semejantes palabrotas y gritos exorbitantes?

Ryuzaki y Light quedaron en silencio escuchando los jadeos de la chica que no había respirado ni un poco mientras decía todo aquello. El pelinegro tenía su mano en la mejilla, presionándola sobre el golpe. El castaño en cierta forma entendía a la chica, Ryuzaki si la estaba tratando como una mascota, y entendía que la soledad no era buena compañera para ella. Él sabía la razón de tanto trabajo que le había caído a Misa de repente y esa razón tenía un nombre: Ryuzaki.

—Mal-Maldito —susurró después de jadear bastante y sintió algunas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

—Keiko… —ella levantó la mano parando lo que sea que el castaño quería decirle, si le hablaba solo terminaría perdiendo aun más los estribos y terminaría metiendo la pata.

En eso, en el silencio, a Keiko le llegó un sonido a los oídos. Sonaba lejano pero a la vez cercano algo que la hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la puerta del balcón. Un sonido similar al de unas campanas retumbaba en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de aquello y no pudo evitar recordar el episodio antes de la muerte de L, donde aparecía él bajo la lluvia y nombraba unas campanas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor que le hizo nublar la vista.

—Cam-Campanas —susurró inconscientemente, pero Ryuzaki la logró escuchar y se quedó quieto en el suelo, asimilando la palabra. —Campanas —volvió a escuchar susurrar a la joven y supo que ella también estaba escuchando las campanadas que en ese momento a él también le llegaban.

Keiko se tambaleó levemente, Ryuzaki dedujo que posiblemente perdería el conocimiento y sin más la atrapó antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-.-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La oscuridad la invadía, se sentía extraña. Asimiló lentamente todo y reconoció aquella sensación. Abrió los ojos de golpe viéndose en las oscuras aguas que desde hace algunas noches le llegaban a la mente y le hacían estremecer. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, no era como la primera vez, se sentía más tranquila y no tan desorientada. Se impulsó un poco con los pies quedando derecha y no en posición horizontal como antes.

Miró a sus alrededores, todo era como antes, la oscuridad era casi asfixiante excepto en donde estaba ella, justo debajo del halo de luz que llevaba a la superficie. Escuchó una carcajada en ese instante y no sintió escalofríos como en aquella ocasión, sino fastidio y enfado.

—Vaya vaya, por fin estas lo suficiente inconsciente como para que pueda meterme en tu mente —viró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, justo donde la oscuridad se notaba más espesa y entrecerró los ojos al ver unas cuencas totalmente rojas mirándola.

_—¿Meterte en mi mente?_ —preguntó y se sorprendió de que no había movido la boca en lo absoluto para hablar.

—Si, puedo entrar en tu mente cuando estás lo bastante inconsciente. —le respondió la voz de lo más tranquila, como si estuviese teniendo una conversación normal y luego la voz soltó una carcajada.

_—Déjate de eso y dime quién eres de una puta vez —_esa risa era fastidiosa y no sabía porque la enojaba en sobremanera.

—¿Con esa boquita comes, humana? —la risa aumento cuando frunció el ceño molesta. —¡Vamos! Le quitas la emoción a todo. Mi nombre es Beirut.

_—¿Beirut? ¿Qué eres y porqué estas en mi mente?_ —quería salir de allí pero no podía irse sin saber que era todo aquello.

—Niña eres muy preguntona —la voz parecía más cercana que antes y notó que los ojos se habían acercado más hacia ella, dejándole ver lentamente una forma humanoide.

La cosa se acerco más y quedó a un metro de ella; abrió sorprendida los ojos reconociendo enseguida qué era aquella entidad.

_—¿Un shinigami?_ —susurró al ver de cerca el aspecto del ente.

Este sonrió grandemente mostrando sus dientes que eran normales excepto por los grandes colmillos superiores. El Shinigami era alto con unos brazos largos que le llegaban a la rodilla, tenía unas manos grandes y huesudas con vendas en los dedos y uñas afiladas, su cara era blanca cual hueso y sus ojos rojos ya no brillaban como antes, tenía una costura en la mejilla, en el hombro y en la base del cuello, las orejas puntiagudas; su ropa se componía solamente por unos pantalones militares, tenía el tórax algo musculoso al descubierto y tenía un agujero en el lado derecho del estomago dejando ver algunas de sus costillas, su cabello era largo hasta la altura de su barbilla, grisáceo y todo despeinado en puntas extrañas que apuntaban a todos lados, también tenía vendas en algunas partes del cuerpo como en el cuello y su brazo derecho, y por último tenía colgando en su espalda una gran guadaña.

—Así es —Beirut asintió ante la pregunta, Keiko seguía totalmente sorprendida. —Niña has causado mucho jaleo con tu llagada a este mundo. —dijo casualmente el Shinigami.

_—¿Mi llegada?_ —abrió los ojos aun más —_¡¿Tu sabes cómo llegue aquí y cómo puedo volver?!_ —preguntó gritando apresurada y atropelladamente

—Eres preguntona y de paso gritona —Beirut se burló y alzo su mano hacía Keiko haciéndola espantar cuando la apuntó con su garra-uña —pero contestare a tus preguntas solo porque eres interesante y me diste un buen show con tu llegada.

Keiko no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando Beirut dejó de apuntarla con el arma mortal que eran sus uñas, pero estaba confundida, seguro que ese shinigami no estaba allí solo por eso; algo tramaba, estaba segura de ello, los Shinigamis eran así claro ejemplo era Ryuk. Aun así iba a aprovechar la información.

_—Bueno entonces contéstalas_ —se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente, intentando no amedrentarse.

—Yo sé como llegaste, viniste de alguna grieta dimensional de un mundo raro y aburrido, pero no sé cómo puedes regresar. En el mundo humano no se notó el espectáculo pero en el nuestro sí, todos los de mi mundo se sorprendieron con tu llegada con todos aquellos colores y bolitas de luz —Beirut se carcajeó al recordar todo el espectáculo —me diste la oportunidad de mirar la cara del viejo desfigurada por la sorpresa. —se llevó las manos al estomago mientras reía con más fuerza y burla.

_—¿Viejo?_ —preguntó sin entender.

—Oh vamos, tu sabes mucho de nosotros creo que puedes deducir de quién hablo —la chica abrió los ojos al sospechar de a quién se refería.

_—¿Hablas del rey shinigami? _

—¡Por supuesto! —se inclinó sobre ella riéndose en su cara y a Keiko le llegó un olor a madera que la hizo apartarse un poco.

_—¿Para todo tienes que reírte?_ —estaba cansándose de tanta carcajada. —_Espera un segundo, yo nunca te he visto a ti, sólo al rey de los shinigamis no he llegado a ver._

—Pues porque yo me la paso con el viejo, por eso no se sabe nada de mí. —le dijo como si fuese cosa obvia.

_—¿Cómo puedes saber que sé de ustedes y cómo puedes meterte en mi mente? —_el Shinigami la miró fastidiado.

—Los humanos preguntan mucho, pero te lo diré igual. Soy capaz de entrar en la mente de los humanos, todos los shinigamis tenemos esa facultad, solo que como sabrás los humanos no son muy interesantes y por eso no lo hacemos, además que le quita la diversión a las cosas. —sonrió mostrando los largos colmillos. —Te quiero decir una cosa, que estoy seguro te ayudara en algo. —Keiko le miró dudosa.

El silencio se extendió y Beirut solo la veía sin hacer nada.

_—¿Entonces?_ —preguntó impaciente.

—¿Ah? —preguntó el shinigami que se había quedado en la nebulosa —¡Ah, sí! pues solo te diré que las reglas especificas de este mundo no te incluyen a ti.

_—¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?_ —cada vez se confundía más.

—Lo que escuchas, las reglas específicas de este mundo no te incluyen.

_—¿Ejemplo?_ —movió las manos para que le explicara, y le llegó a la mente que estaba comportándose normal con el shinigami. Apartó rápidamente el pensamiento, no quería pensar en eso; El shinigami puso expresión fastidiada y contestó.

—Un ejemplo es que puedes ver a un shinigami sin tocar una libreta de la muerte.

_—¡Ah! Eso es genial._ —sonrió grandemente para el Shinigami —_¿Otro ejemplo?_ —pidió.

—No tienes ni nombre ni fecha de muerte. —le apuntó a la cabeza.

_—¿Enserio?_ —se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si con eso pudiera sentir las letras flotantes allí.

—Si.

_—¿Eso quiere decir que hay muchas otras reglas que no me afectan?_ —preguntó dudosa.

—Exacto.

_—No… juegues…_ —Keiko estaba pensando a todo lo que daba su mente, aquello era absurdo, estaba hablando de lo más tranquila con un shinigami que estaba metido en su mente, pero no había de otra por lo menos le había servido de algo aquello. Subió los ojos encontrándose con la cara del shinigami cerca de ella, mirándola con interés.

—Ya me voy —dijo de repente antes de que Keiko gritara.

_—¡¿Eh?! ¡No, espera, no te vayas! —_intento detener el avance del shinigami a la oscuridad de donde había salido, pero una corriente la empezaba a jalar hacia arriba evitando que siguiera al shinigami. —_¡Espera!_ —gritó.

—Nos vemos después, humana.

_—¡No! ¡Espera, por favor!_ —pero fue en vano, la corriente ya la había alejado.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba mareada y un dolor punzante le vino a la cabeza. Se levantó un poco en la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos intentando en vano detener el fuerte dolor, en eso notó que no estaba en la sala, ni en su sofá cama, sino en la habitación de Misa.

—¿Qué demo… qué rayos hago aquí? —susurró para sí misma. —¿Qué me sucedió?

—Sufriste un colapso nervioso y te pusimos aquí —una voz monótona le llegó a los oídos, no esperaba oírla tan pronto, así que inmediatamente levantó su mirada hacia esta.

—Ryuzaki… Light… —habló quedito y vio a Light al lado de Ryuzaki, ambos sentados en unas sillas —¿Cuánto llevó inconsciente? – sentía su garganta rasposa así que seguro llevaba bastante.

—Llevas siete horas dormida —Ryuzaki miraba con atención a la chica y se llevó el dedo a la boca al no notar ninguna hostilidad. —¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de que quedaras inconsciente? —la chica puso cara de molestia y arrugó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea fina.

—Claro… como olvidarlo —Ryuzaki observó la ahora molesta expresión de Keiko, pero después esta bajo la mirada algo compungida —siento… siento el golpe que te di. —susurró, había notado la mejilla izquierda del detective levemente inflamada, nada serio pero aun así se sintió culpable. —Pero no me arrepiento de mis palabras —frunció el ceño viéndolo nuevamente. —me has tratado estos últimos días como si no fuese humana, manteniéndome aislada y sola, además sospecho que es por tu causa que Misa esté tan ocupada últimamente. —Ryuzaki se sintió curioso por lo último.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Light también estaba interesado en conocer la respuesta y se mantuvo en silencio escuchando la conversación de Keiko y Ryuzaki.

—Porque de ti me espero de todo. —la convicción llenó la voz de la joven. —Por eso no me arrepiento de las groserías, ni de lo que te dije. Pero si me arrepiento del golpe porque fue una imprudencia y no debí golpearte la cara, siento eso de verdad. —las palabras de Keiko eran sinceras.

—Acepto tus disculpas. —dijo Ryuzaki y Keiko apretó los labios sabiendo que no recibiría nada de parte de Ryuzaki – también debo disculparme. – Keiko supo que si hubiese estado bebiendo algo lo hubiese escupido, Ryuzaki no le permitió preguntar nada —Supe desde el primer día que estuviste sin compañía que la soledad para ti no era buena, pero te ignoré pensando que te acostumbrarías, además que fue por mi causa que sufriste el colapso nervioso. Hace unas horas atrás vino un médico a revisarte, te sacaron la sangre. —Keiko abrió los ojos y se miró rápidamente el brazo, efectivamente tenía la marca de un pinchazo allí —Te hicieron la prueba de valores, los tenías bastante elevados y tu presión no era estable. —Keiko se sorprendió por aquello —el médico dijo que era por estrés, que lo que fuese que estuvieses haciendo lo dejaras de hacer porque te estaba haciendo daño y que necesitabas descanso urgente. —Keiko tragó saliva, no podía creer que su estrés haya sido a tal nivel como para causar estragos en su organismo.

—Bu-bueno… yo… yo no creí que de verdad fuese para tanto pero si estaba muy enojada porque me mantenían aquí, y no estoy acostumbrada a estar así, siempre he hecho muchas cosas, siempre entreteniéndome con algo diferente pero no me dejaron mucho con que distraerme —tragó saliva nuevamente, aunque no tenía familia sanguínea, si tenía a sus amigos así que de por si nunca había estado sola. —Y- Y acepto tus disculpas, Ryuzaki-chan. —estaba levemente sonrojada, aunque se sentía estúpida aquello no era nada como para sonrojarse.

—Entonces nosotros nos vamos —Ryuzaki se levantó y Keiko iba a protestar pero él continuo —debes descansar, Watari te traerá algo de comer y beber, después de que comas hablaremos. —Keiko asintió y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a Light y Ryuzaki.

Se quedó cerca de Ryuzaki sin saber precisamente que hacer, así que solo le vino una cosa a la mente, bajo la curiosa mirada de Ryuzaki, Keiko se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, dejando a L con los ojos unos milímetros más abiertos, también se volvió a Light y aunque no le parecía necesario también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias… por cuidarme —le sonrió a ambos y se volvió a la cama para volverse a acostar.

Light sonrió y se despidió de la chica. Ambos genios fueron a la sala de investigaciones.

* * *

Keiko estaba sentada en una de las habitaciones del gran apartamento de Misa, en este no había televisión, solo había dos sofás de color rojo, una mesita rastrera, una alfombra, unas masetas por aquí y por allá, en fin… esa parte del apartamento era bastante sencilla. Keiko quitó su mirada de la misita y volvió a ver al frente a donde estaba Ryuzaki; estaban en una "cita" -si es que a eso se le podía llamar así- y desde que entraron estaban los cuatro en silencio. La cita hacía sido idea de Misa, solo para pasar "tiempo" con su "novio".

En fin, ya habían pasado dos días desde su arranque de ira y desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ya Misa no estaba tanto tiempo fuera del apartamento y cuando esta había tenido que salir obligatoriamente en esos dos días, Ryuzaki y Light subían un rato o Matsuda pasaba por allí a hacerle compañía.

Le había agarrado cariño a Matsuda y el poco tiempo que había pasado con Ryuzaki la había puesto de mejor humor. Aun así no podía evitar notar que el detective estaba desganado –más de lo normal-.

—¡Rayos! Nunca he tenido una cita más patética —la voz de Misa la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo quitar la vista de cierto pelinegro para dedicarse a ver a la rubia de reojo. Esta estaba sentada junto a Keiko, con el codo apoyado en el respaldar del mueble y tenía la mano en la mejilla con los labios levemente fruncidos.

—No, no, no. Por favor hagan como si Keiko y yo no estuviéramos aquí… por cierto, ¿te comerás eso? —el detective apuntó al postre que Misa tenía intacto sobre la mesilla, con el pequeño tenedor aun en la boca.

—¡El pastel engorda! —dijo la rubia enojada —no lo comeré. —Keiko suspiró sabiendo que Misa empezaría a fastidiar un poco.

—De hecho no subirás de peso si quemas las calorías usando el cerebro —Ryuzaki estaba con expresión desganada y se apuntó la cabeza al decir aquello.

—Mm, ¡¿estas diciéndome estúpida?! —la rubia frunció el ceño y después cambio su expresión por otra condicional —está bien, te daré mi pastel si accedes a dejarnos solos a Light y a mi —sonrió como si con eso pudiese convencer al detective.

—Aunque los dejara solos seguiría observándoles a través de las cámaras, sería exactamente igual – Ryuzaki siguió con su expresión y respondió haciendo notar lo obvio. Keiko seguía en silencio igual que Light, que estaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y escuchando todo.

—¡Pervertido! Que pasatiempo tan miserable —Keiko había olvidado que Misa a veces llegaba a ser muy molesta.

—Dime como quieras, ¿segura no quieres pastel? —Ryuzaki se levantó mientras hablaba, puso su pie sobre la mesilla y se impulsó un poco para agarrar el pastel.

—Ya sé que haré —Misa cambio su cara por la de niña berrinchuda —cerrar las cortinas y apagar las luces.

—Aquí también hay cámaras infrarrojas —Misa frunció el ceño haciendo un sonido de descontento.

Light se movió por fin, dirigiendo su mirada a Ryuzaki.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —le preguntó a L —Creí que mudarnos aquí ayudaría a atrapar a Kira, pero desde que llegamos no pareces estar motivado —Keiko sintió un déjà vu al escuchar aquella frase y le llegó a la mente el episodio donde Light y Ryuzaki se peleaban.

—¿No estoy motivado? —preguntó retóricamente Ryuzaki, moviendo un poco sus ojos hacía Light —Es cierto, estoy deprimido —Light se giró viendo atentamente a L, Keiko solo veía todo.

—¿Deprimido? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el castaño.

—Bueno —el ojeroso agarró un poco de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca —estaba seguro de que eras Kira y todo mi caso se sustentaba en eso —tragó lo que había comido —creo que no he logrado superar que mi deducción era errónea, a pesar de ello sigo sospechando de ti, por eso las esposas —levantó la muñeca enfatizando lo último, luego movió un poco la cabeza clavando su mirada en el techo —también sabemos que Kira controla las acciones ajenas —inclino su cabeza hacía la derecha a donde estaba Light —significa que Kira pudo controlar las tuyas para que yo sospechara de ti, si asumo que Misa y tu eran controlados por él, lo que hemos visto hasta ahora parece tener más sentido. —Light estaba cruzado de brazos cuando habló.

—Si eso crees Misa y yo fuimos Kira durante el tiempo que nos controló, ¿cierto? —L movió sus ojos hacía Light.

—Si, no creo haberme equivocado en eso, ustedes dos son Kira. —Misa y Light hicieron sonidos de descontento y la pelinegra siguió en silencio, pendiente de todo. L prosiguió —Si lo que pienso es correcto, al principio de su encierro ambos eran Kira no es coincidencia que, mientras estuvieron en prisión, los asesinatos cesaron. Hasta entonces todo apuntaba a que ustedes eran Kira pero dos semanas después de nuevo morían criminales, basándome en esa evidencia solo puedo concluir que… el poder de Kira es transmisible. —L miraba a Keiko que estaba frente a él y Light miraba a Ryuzaki aun con los brazos cruzados.

—Es una idea interesante, pero de ser cierta resulta prácticamente imposible atrapar a Kira. —Light se movió un poco quitando su vista de L.

—Si… por eso me siento agobiado. —inclinó un poco la cabeza con pesar. —sí atrapamos a alguien controlado por él, perderá sus poderes y el recuerdo de los crímenes cometidos, de modo que seguirlo resulta fútil (2). —siguió con cara de pesar.

—Pero hasta ahora no sabemos si ese es el caso. Anímate, ¿quieres? —intentó subirle el ánimo el castaño.

—¿Animarme? —Ryuzaki lo miró —no, lo siento, no puedo —se llevó el dedo índice a los labios —sería mejor que dejara de esforzarme tanto —la cara de Light era un poema —perseguir a Kira con tanto empeño solo arriesga nuestra vida para nada… —sacó su dedo de la boca y bajó la cabeza —sí, es una pérdida de tiempo —afirmó el mismo.

El silencio se extendió un segundo y Light volvió su cabeza, dejando de ver a L, soltó un suspiro y se levantó de donde estaba. Keiko subió rápido los pies del piso al ver que ya pronto empezaría la pelea, no quería que la mesa la golpeara cuando saliera volando, el pelinegro detective notó esto sin entender porque lo hacía. El castaño levantó el brazo un poco, preparándose.

—Ryuzaki —le llamó y este volteó… grave error.

Como Keiko sabía que pasaría, el golpe resonó en todo el saloncillo, Ryuzaki salió despedido hacía atrás arrastrando a Light también en el proceso y como lo había predicho la mesa se volcó chocando justo donde antes estaban sus piernas.

Misa se levantó dramáticamente, exclamando mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca y cuando dio un paso atrás, pisó el pastel de Ryuzaki. Hizo cara de asco por eso y en vez de revisar cómo estaban los chicos se puso a limpiar en vano su calcetín.

Keiko volteó a donde se escuchaba el quejido de Ryuzaki, que estaba levantándose un poco del piso, quedando sentado.

—E-Eso me dolió —dijo Ryuzaki mirando a Light con una expresión entre sorprendida y aturdida.

—¡Suficiente! ¿No tienes ganas de hacer nada solo porque tu deducción genial falló y no soy Kira? —preguntó Light muy enojado, levantándose y mirando desde arriba al detective.

—As… tal vez no lo planteé de la mejor manera, quise decir que como no tiene caso intentar algo, ¿para qué molestarnos? —Ryuzaki se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca, limpiando un poco el golpe recibido.

—¡Si no perseguimos a Kira nunca lo atraparemos! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Si te das por vencido para que involucras tantos inocentes? —Light se acercó a L amenazantemente y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo un poco. —Y sobre todo, ¡¿entonces para qué nos encerraste a Misa y a mí?! —el castaño estaba frustrado y eso se notó en su voz.

—Te entiendo… sin embargo, sin importar tus razones… —L se soltó sorpresivamente del agarre del castaño y Keiko se movió rápido sabiendo el próximo movimiento —Ojo por ojo, amigo mío —la patada de Ryuzaki impactó con mucha fuerza en el castaño, mandándolo a volar y en el proceso jalando al mismo Ryuzaki también en la caída, ambos gritaron y cayeron sobre el mueble donde antes estaban sentados, logrando así que el mueble se volcara por lo brusco de la caída.

Misa y Keiko estaban levantadas viendo todo, la rubia con las manos en la boca sorprendida y la otra con expresión preocupada por la magnitud de los golpes que se daban los dos. Ambos estaban enojados uno con el otro, nos les importaba que estuviesen las chicas allí viendo todo el espectáculo. Ryuzaki se incorporó un poco quedando sentado.

—Mi deducción no fue la equivocada, el hecho es que puedo decir que Light Yagami es Kira y que Misa Amane es el segundo Kira, pero eso no basta para resolver el caso y por eso estoy deprimido, ¡¿es tan difícil del entender?! —la voz de L mostraba exaltación y enojo contenido.

—Sí, sí lo es, además oye lo que dices. Parece que no estarás satisfecho a menos que yo sea Kira. —Light miraba con enojo a Ryuzaki.

—¿No estaré satisfecho a menos que seas Kira? —preguntó L mientras cambiaba su posición a una de cuclillas —Tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso, de hecho ahora que lo mencionas … tienes razón creo que deseaba que fueras Kira. —mientras decía aquello ambos se levantaron de sus posiciones y con lo último dicho por Ryuzaki Light le dio un golpe directo en el ojo. —Como dije antes ojo por ojo. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, ¿sabes? —y sin más Ryuzaki dio una vuelta sobre su eje, dándole nuevamente una patada certera a Light en la cara.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_ ¡Wii! Terminado. Me pregunto qué hará Keiko para detener la pelea, jujuju. Ojala no salga mal parada. XD

Bueno como vieron hay un nuevo personaje incorporado… el Shinigami Beirut. Me costó bastante pensar en algo como para meterlo en este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado la manera.

Aquí una aclaración:

**(1).- Parsimonia:** lentitud extrema, calma.

**(2).- Fútil:** que es algo de poca importancia, algo en vano.

También quiero aclarar que estos primeros capítulos de la historia están en el tiempo del anime. Es decir justo en el capítulo 18 del anime, Keiko llegó a Death unos días después de que ellos se mudaran al gran edificio construido por Ryuzaki. Y la cita es hecha unas semanas después de eso. Aquí solo hice algunos cambios: como que Misa empieza a trabajar inmediatamente, cuando en el anime ella estuvo un tiempo sin actividad en su carrera de actriz.

A partir de este capítulo los demás estarán centrados en los dos meses siguientes antes de que encontraran el error del Kira de Yotsuba, donde mueren tres empresarios de ataques al corazón y que es lo que les da a Light y a Ryuzaki la pista para atrapar a Kyousuke Higuchi, el tercer Kira.

**Por último, en cuanto pueda les dejare en mi Blog una imagen de cómo es Beirut y espero que me den su opinión de él. ;) Más tarde les dejo el Link en mi perfil. **

Nos leemos.

¿Reviews? *-*

**Atte: Sarai-chan**


	6. Capítulo 5 ¿Compras?

_**Nota de la autora:**_ ¡Hola gente! Regrese con el nuevo capítulo.

¡Lo siento muchísimoo! ¡Gomene! TT^TT Me tarde demasiado en subir este capítulo, seguro quieren matarme... ¡Pero! Si me matan no tendran más fanfic así que no pueden Muajajaj! XDD Ok no ._.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, no dejare nunca de agradecerles!

Bueno sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.

_Capítulo cinco_.

¿Compras?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cocina del apartamento era bastante amplia, totalmente preciosa. Tenía un espacio donde estaba la mesa tipo comedor y había una separación entre la parte del comedor y la cocina, hecha por un mesón de granito blanco. Keiko estaba en la zona de la cocina y los demás estaban sentados en la parte del comedor.

Keiko montó una olla en la cocina con agua, prendió la llama de esta para que empezara a hervir. Volteó hacía donde estaban sentados ciertos jóvenes, que estaban lo más alejados posibles uno del otro, obviamente, tanto como les dejaba estar la cadena que los unía.

Ambos estaban aporreados, llenos de pequeños moretones y raspones. En ese momento estaba calentando agua para estilizar unas agujas para poder hacerle una sutura al detective pelinegro. Llamó la atención de Misa, que tenía sobre la cara del castaño un filete helado.

—Misa ve a buscarme un pañuelo, lo necesito por favor. —la actriz asintió, dejando que el castaño sostuviera el filete contra su mejilla inflamada.

Cuando la rubia salió de la cocina, un silencio incomodo se instaló en el lugar. La oji-verde volteó nuevamente hacía donde estaba la cocina pero por un descuido rozó con su brazo lastimado el mesón de granito. Sin querer dejó salir un gemido, el cual fue escuchado por el castaño, quien viró su mirada hacía ella con cierta culpa en los ojos.

—Lo siento, Keiko-san —susurró, la chica le dirigió la mirada y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

—No hay nada que disculpar, al fin y al cabo fui yo quien se metió entre ustedes dos durante la pelea. —sí, aquello era la pura verdad.

Keiko se había metido entre ambos en plena pelea para detenerlos. Ella ya había vistos peleas como aquellas porque sus amigos Robert y Traviz al principio peleaban mucho, ella había aprendido a meterse entre ambos sin salir mal parada y eso era lo que había intentado con los muchachos.

Pero se había olvidado de un detalle, ya no era una joven de un metro setenta y seis, sino una chica de un metro sesenta, mucho más pequeña, mucho más menuda y sobre todo con menor fuerza por tanto menor resistencia. Al meterse entre ambos con los brazos cruzados sobre el rostro en posición defensiva, había logrado interferir en la patada que Ryuzaki le iba a dirigir al castaño debido a la sorpresa pero el puñetazo que el castaño le iba a dar a Ryuzaki terminó impactado sobre su brazo izquierdo que era el que estaba adelante.

El golpe la había llevado hacía atrás, enredándola con la cadena y haciendo que los tres cayeran al piso. Eso había detenido la pelea pero su brazo izquierdo había quedado, no solo de primero en el golpe, sino también de primero en el impacto contra el suelo. Por eso el brazo le dolía como el demonio, pero no se lo diría a ninguno, eso solo los haría sentir culpables.

—Pero igual… el golpe que te di fue bastante fuerte —ella le sonrió tranquilizadora y se acercó a él.

—Te puedo asegurar que he recibido peores golpes, así que no debes preocuparte —tomó por la muñeca la mano de Light para poder ver mejor su mejilla. Las peleas con sus amigos no solo le habían enseñado como interponerse sino también cómo curar a aquel par de cabezotas que no les gustaba ir a un hospital o centro asistencial. —tu mejilla está hinchada pero si mantenemos esto aquí un rato más bajara bastante la inflamación. —Ryuzaki veía como la pelinegra revisaba al castaño.

Escuchó el agua hervir y regresó a donde estaba la cocina apagándola para que el agua no se evaporara más. La modelo regresó con el pañuelo de tela y se lo dejó a Keiko al lado, esta le agradeció de inmediato. Tomó el botiquín que había dejado a un lado y agarró una pinza para sacar cristales de un estuche, agarrando con la pinza la aguja y metiéndola en el agua hirviendo para que todos los gérmenes que pudiesen crear una infección fuesen destruidos. Luego pasó la aguja por alcohol para terminar la estilización.

—Vamos a terminar con esa herida Ryuzaki —fue hacía el pelinegro que estaba sentando en una de las sillas de la mesa de comedor, poniendo el botiquín sobre esta sacando algunos algodones, mojándolos en agua oxigenada y procediendo a limpiar la herida de la ceja de Ryuzaki.

Este hizo una mueca extraña porque de verdad la herida dolía. Ella sopló la herida para que no le ardiera tanto, acercándose más de lo necesario inconscientemente. Cierto castaño y rubia se sintieron fuera de lugar, pero siguieron observando curiosos como la joven procedía luego a hacer una pequeña sutura en la ceja del pelinegro con hilo especial que había encontrado en el botiquín de emergencias.

—Listo —habló Keiko terminado de poner una gaza delgada sobre la zona para que evitara alguna desagradable infección.

—Gracias Keiko-chan, —Ryuzaki le dijo con su habitual calma, sacando de su bolsillo un caramelo —es bueno saber que tienes estas facultades, esto nos evita un viaje al hospital más cercano para cerrar una herida tan pequeña.

—No era pequeña Ryuzaki, es cierto que fue un punto nada más, pero sigue siendo una herida de sutura que si no se hubiese cerrado hubiera causado problemas a tu salud. —la seriedad mostraba que lo que decía era cierto y Ryuzaki lo sabía también, pues sus conocimientos en medicina confirmaban las palabras de la joven.

Keiko volvió hacía el estuche sacando una crema para golpes y se la aplicó ella misma en el brazo, apretando imperceptiblemente la quijada para que no se notara que le dolía bastante, había tenido que disimular el dolor que sentía al mover el brazo. Aun así el pelinegro observador lo notó, más se guardó el decir algo, sabiendo que ella estaba evitando otro problema más. Keiko luego de aquello y de vendarse el brazo con el pañuelo que le había llevado Misa, se sentó en la mesa junto a los demás, haciendo que un silencio incómodo los envolviera a todos.

—Mm… ¿por qué no se toman unas vacaciones? —dijo la oji-verde. El castaño levantó una ceja mirándola con incredulidad.

—No tenemos tiempo para vacaciones, Keiko-san. —mantuvo el filete en su cara y arrugó el ceño, mirando a Ryuzaki de reojo —Debemos atrapar a Kira. —enfatizó el "debemos" dándole a entender a Ryuzaki que no desistiría en que se pusiera a trabajar. El pelinegro solo lo ignoró saboreando su caramelo.

—Lo sé, —la pelinegra bajo un poco la cabeza sin notar lo que el castaño quería dar a entender —pero creo que ninguno de los dos está en condiciones en estos momentos de hacer alguna investigación. —cruzó las manos viéndolos a ambos por igual.

—Aun así no debemos atrasarnos, con cada día que pasa Kira se adelanta —Ryuzaki estaba en silencio con el dedo puesto en los labios.

—Lo sé Light, no tienes que decírmelo —el ceño de la pelinegra se frunció en su dirección —lo que quiero decir es que deberían tomarse unos días de descanso para intentar relajarse, además no puedes investigar tu solo, deben trabajar ambos en equipo para lograr encontrar algo. Y como podrás notar L no está en disposición de investigar nada en estos momentos y tú tampoco.

—Yo si puedo hacerlo solo —la mirada de Ryuzaki se desvió levemente a su derecha donde estaba el castaño sentado.

—No, no puedes hacerlo. —le dijo con calma la pelinegra —Estas alterado, enojado y también en cierta medida indispuesto, aunque no te des cuenta de ello —la chica daba las gracias de tener conocimientos de las actitudes de ambos, dado que en momentos como aquellos la ayudaba bastante —si te pones a investigar ahora, solo te pasaras detalles importantes que los podrían ayudar a atrapar a ese criminal. —reprimió una sonrisa irónica sabiendo que lo tenía enfrente —Tomarse unos días libre los ayudara a aclarar sus mentes e intentar subir los ánimos —Light sabía, por desgracia, que las palabras de Keiko tenían más razón de la que quería aceptar.

—A mi me parece buena la idea —la voz de Ryuzaki le hizo arrugar tanto el ceño a Light que provocó que le doliera la mejilla al hacerlo. —estoy seguro que eso ayudaría —L sabía igualmente que el castaño que Keiko tenía un poco de razón.

—Sí, y yo tengo una idea de que hacer para divertirnos y despejarnos bastante. —la sonrisa de la pelinegra le dijo a ambos que estaba tramando algo.

—¿Ir a la playa? —dijo la actriz con los ojos brillantes, acercándose a la pelinegra.

—No, demasiado típico Misa-chan. —Keiko se llevó la mano a la mejilla e hizo un puchero disconforme, después una sonrisa salió de sus labios y la rubia tuvo un escalofrío. —Vamos a ir a una convención de anime —la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande, hace poco había visto un aviso en la tv de que pronto se haría una convención.

—Ah… de esas a las que le gustan ir a los otakus.

—Sí, Ryuzaki, —le sonrió la chica —veo que has estado investigando sobre eso. —el pelinegro asintió —Entonces sabrás lo que es hacer cosplay, ¿no?

—Si —afirmó el detective.

—Bueno, eso nos ayudara a proteger la identidad de ustedes dos que pese a que estén deprimidos siguen siendo trabajadores del caso Kira, —Light iba a refutar lo de deprimido pero no lo dejaron —y no solo eso, Ryuzaki es L, hay que proteger su identidad. Por eso una convención de anime es mucho mejor para poder disfrutar y estar un poco más seguros.

—Es una buena idea —concluyó Ryuzaki, sabiendo que sería provechoso aquello.

—Además, así no se verá tan raro que dos chicos, sexualmente atractivos, estén encadenados —dijo inconscientemente Keiko más para sí misma que para los demás, pero fue escuchado por todos en la mesa.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Misa entendiendo a que se refería la pelinegra —¡Mi Light no es gay Kei-chan! —Keiko sintió un gota de sudor bajar por su frente.

—Pe-Pero es que es cierto Misa-chan, yo la primera vez que los vi creía que eran una pareja yaoi —Light se ahogó con su propia saliva al escuchar el termino de Keiko.

—¿Yaoi? ¿Gays? —Ryuzaki no encontraba relación en los dos términos, después los investigaría a fondo.

—¿Eh? —Keiko volteó a donde Ryuzaki dado que se había acercado a Misa y se sonrojó al ver la carita de Ryuzaki, que aunque estaba magullada se veía tierna igual, o para ella era tierna —Pu-Pues Ryuzaki, el termino yaoi es utilizado por los otakus para referirse a las parejas homosexuales y la industria del anime vende mucho de eso. Y hay muchas fangirls de ese género. —Light estaba pálido como un fantasma de solo pensar que la pelinegra había pensado al principio que era gay. Ryuzaki se sintió internamente perturbado al entender a que se refería.

—¡Te digo que mi Light no es gay! —volvió a decir Misa y Keiko rodó lo ojos.

—No puedes culparme de haber pensado eso al primer instante, no te besa, no te toca ni nada de eso, tu eres una chica linda que se le tira encima cada dos por tres y él ni pito. ¡¿Cómo quieres que no piense eso?! Además esa fue la razón de que al principio me cayera tan mal, a mi me gustó Ryuzaki desde que lo vi la primera vez. —se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la disgustada, ella sabía que no eran gays pero ver la cara de Light perder su color y ver su expresión de asco, no tenía precio. —Pero después Ryuzaki dijo que era L y Light el sospechoso de ser Kira y entendí que no eran gays sino que era un procedimiento policial… aunque aún tengo mis dudas porque creo que el encadenarse no es muy necesario —susurró echando madera al fuego.

Al otro lado de las cámaras los investigadores estaban totalmente sorprendidos y asqueados. Se podía notar que después del encierro hecho a Misa Amane, varios de los investigadores de la APN tenían al pelinegro tachado de pervertido, pero nunca habían pensado en aquella posibilidad de que él fuese inclinado hacia la otra acera, lo cual –aunque sabían y querían creer que era imposible- les metía idea en la cabeza. Lamentablemente las imágenes mentales de los dos genios en una posición antinatural les llegaron a todos a la mente, haciendo palidecer a todos y provocando que a Soichiro Yagami se le parara el corazón de solo imaginarlo.

Al otro lado la pelinegra intentaba calmar a Misa y hacer volver a Light a su color natural.

—Ya, ya Misa-chan. Yo sé que ninguno es gay, eso sería demasiado desperdicio para la humanidad. —miró a ambos penetrantemente —Es cierto que Light no es de mi tipo, pero debo admitir que no está nada mal, agregándole que Ryuzaki si es mi tipo y que igualmente esta para comérselo —los chicos sospecharon que eso debía sentir un nuevo espécimen bajo la lupa de un científico —sí, sería mucho desperdicio si eso fuese así. —Light agarró el filete que hace segundos se había quitado de la mejilla y se lo colocó nuevamente en la cara.

—Haré como si no escuche nada —susurró Light y Keiko sonrió internamente macabra.

—Opino lo mismo —concordó Ryuzaki con calma, pero aunque no lo demostrara el trauma lo estaba invadiendo.

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos esta charla de la sexualidad de los chicos, es bastante antinatural, aunque estoy a favor del yaoi no quiero causarles un trauma. —sonrió sabiendo que era bastante malvada con ambos. —Centrémonos en lo importante, como por ejemplo, que tenemos que comprar los materiales para preparar los cosplays y… —la interrumpió el castaño.

—Keiko-san, tu sabes que… —y ella lo interrumpió a él de regreso.

—¡No me hagas esto Light! —le dijo enojada —¿Sabes lo deprimente que es ser otaku, estar en Japón y no poder a ir a una convención? ¡Eso es el colmo de un otaku y yo lo estoy viviendo! ¡Ryuzaki ya dijo que sí y punto final! Vamos a ir —se sintió avergonzada de parecer una niña de seis años, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

—Keiko-san yo entiendo lo que sientes pero… —otra vez fue interrumpido.

—¡No, no y no! No me hagas ponerme como Misa, que puedo ser peor que ella. Vamos a estar disfrazados, nadie nos va a reconocer, podrán ser por un día en la vida algo cercano a "normales" y divertidos, así que no lo eches a perder con tu "Kira es peligroso, hay que atraparlo. Estúpido Ryuzaki no quiere trabajar. ¿Deprimido? Si claro, debemos atraparlo" o lo que sea que digas. La salud es lo primero —había dicho muchas incoherencias y todo con una voz de niña que no ayudaba pero es que… ¡ya la tenía hasta los ovarios!

Light cada día sufría de más dolores de cabeza, iba a seguir insistiendo pero Ryuzaki intervino primero.

—Keiko tiene razón, la salud es lo primero —no solo lo hacía por ver el berrinche de la pelinegra, sino porque aquello le ayudaría a entender un poco más a la chica oji-verde, podría intentar compartir aficiones para acercarse más a ella y sacarle un poco más de información sobre sí misma. El que él estuviese deprimido por el caso Kira no quería decir que dejaría el caso del misterio de la chica de lado también.

—¿Ves? Ryuzaki me apoya y Misa también —inocente la pelinegra habló sin sospechar lo que pasaba verdaderamente por la cabeza del pelinegro. Kei recordó algo —aunque… creo que… no vamos a poder hacerlo —bajó la cabeza dándose cuenta que era cierto.

La curiosidad invadió a Ryuzaki.

—¿Por qué lo dices Keiko-chan?

—Porque no dispongo de dinero para comprar las cosas —era cierto, ella estaba pobre y hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de ello. —yo no tengo para comprar todas las cosas que conlleva hacer un cosplay. —¡estúpida suerte!

—Eso no es necesario. Los gastos vienen de mi parte. —dijo Ryuzaki tranquilo y la chica solo lo miró aun angustiada.

—Pero yo no quiero disponer de ti, yo debo trabajar por lo que quiero. —y era cierto.

—Como veras eso es imposible, tú no puedes trabajar porque no tienes papeles, ni cedula, ni acta de nacimiento… no tienes ninguna identificación. —Keiko hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso… o más preciso era decir, no había querido pensar en eso.

—Pero entonces… —el pelinegro la interrumpió, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Tú eres mi responsabilidad, se puede decir que soy tu tutor ahora, dado que te he puesto bajo mi cuidado. Creí que ya lo habías deducido. —sacó una piruleta de su bolcillo, Light miraba la cara de sorprendida de Kei que no sabía que decir.

—Pero eso es… —nuevamente Ryuzaki habló.

—No puedes trabajar, además que aun no sabemos lo suficiente de ti y tampoco encontramos nada aún sobre ti.

—Pero soy mayor de edad, puedo trabajar. —siguió refutando.

—Como sabrás, no sabemos si eso es cierto, no me arriesgaría. Por eso soy tu tutor, igualmente Watari lo es. Incluso me he encargado de hacer algunos trámites de custodia… aunque de por si tu no existes, así que es como si fueras una bebé recién nacida y debo cuidar de ti hasta tu mayoría de edad. —la boca de la chica estaba que llegaba al suelo, nunca había pensado en eso, y sabía que era como si fuese de verdad una mascota para Ryuzaki, que para él no tenía nombre, ni edad, ni nada porque lamentablemente no podía ser demostrado.

—Eso no es justo Ryuzaki, —Se acercó hasta él totalmente desubicada. —yo no soy una niña, soy una persona ya adulta de diecinueve años.

—Pues fíjate que no existes así que no lo eres. —dijo sin más Ryuzaki, dejando aun más pasmada a la joven, aunque estuviese deprimido seguía siendo un genio, seguía siendo alguien que hacía sus movimientos ya medidos y calculados.

Suspiró e intentó que aquello no la afectara, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, tranquilizándose lo más posible para no blasfemar allí mismo como la otra vez. Sonrió.

—Está bien.

—Me parece bien. —el pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros. Misa gritó sin enterarse de nada y arrastró a Keiko hacía su habitación diciendo algo de cambiarla y ponerla divina para su primera salida después de tantos días.

Light dejó el filete en la mesa, pues este se había descongelado y ya estaba agarrando el calor de su piel. Miró a Ryuzaki que seguía comiendo su piruleta. Suspiró sabiendo que lo dicho por el detective era incorrecto, la chica era humana no un objeto pero decidió no decir nada para no terminar agarrándose a trompadas otra vez con el pelinegro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Keiko se había cambiado por una falda tableada color azul, unas medias negras con unas zapatillas de charol de un tacón no muy alto, una blusa blanca con un corazón en el medio junto a un pequeño chaleco de cuero blanco y en su brazo llevaba un pequeño bolso azul. Su cabello como siempre se lo dejó suelto, haciendo que su espalda fuera cubierta totalmente por el cómo si fuese una cortina negra.

La rubia la había maquillado con unos colores claros para que no se viese con mucho maquillaje. Misa andaba con una falda roja con pequeños encajes en ella, un corsé negro con detalles rojos muy bonitos, unas medias de rayas con unos zapatos como los de Keiko y su cabello lo llevaba en su peinado habitual.

Ambas estaban esperando en el estacionamiento del edificio, ya habían hablado de cómo sería todo aquello, Misa llevaba unos micrófonos en su vestimenta y un ganchillo en una de sus coletas que tenía una muy pequeña cámara. Keiko se había reusado en llevar algo, alegando que ya la rubia lo tenía y que además iban a ir Matsuda junto a Mogi. Nada malo podía pasar. Aun así Ryuzaki le había dado un celular con un chip rastreador, pero la joven no lo sabía.

El auto se detuvo frente a ella, las chicas entraron enseguida y la pelinegra estaba que saltaba de la alegría. ¡Por fin vería Japón! Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Mogi iba manejando y Matsuda iba al lado de este, sentado de manera que pudiese voltear hacía ellas para hablar con ambas e interrumpir en sus conversaciones. Las cámaras del auto les permitían a los genios ver lo que sucedía en el coche sin tener que disponer de las cámaras que los oficiales y la actriz portaban.

—Vaya que está emocionada —agregó para sí mismo Aizawa que observaba junto a Lig la pelinegra que estaba en ese momento pegada de la ventana del auto, mirando fascinada por donde pasaban.

_—"Oh Dios mío" —_exclamó la chica en la pantalla —_"no puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto en poder salir, ¡eso debería tomarse como un crimen! Ryuzaki es un desconsiderado." —_el aludido sonrió imperceptiblemente viendo el puchero de la chica en la pantalla.

_—"Nada de eso, ni lo nombres, este día es para hacer compras y divertirnos"_ —alegó la rubia con mucha emoción.

_—"Cierto, debemos comprar las cosas"_ —Keiko rebuscó en el bolso que llevaba con ella, sacando un lápiz y una pequeña hoja, empezando a escribir en esta —_"pero primero que nada tenemos que buscar una librería"_ —en el auto todos la miraron sin entender.

_—"¿Librería? ¿Para qué una librería Keiko-chan?"_ —preguntó Matsuda.

_—"Para buscar mangas y anime, ¿de dónde más sacare las ideas para los cosplays?"_ —puso una sonrisa tierna dirigida hacia el policía.

_—"Oh es cierto"_ —dijo Matsuda.

Mogi conocía una librería y se dirigió hacía allí de inmediato, detuvo el auto cerca de la librería. Todos bajaron del coche y la primera en salir corriendo fue evidentemente Keiko.

—¡Mangas! —gritó. Cabe destacar que también fue la primera en pegarse en el escaparate del exterior donde mostraba muchos tomos de distintas series. —¡Vamos, no se queden parados como idiotas! Tenemos que ver mangas —corrió hacía Matsuda, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró corriendo dentro de la librería.

La campanita que tenía sobre la puerta sonó y Keiko no le prestó atención a la sonrisa de cortesía de la ancianita dependienta, solo se quedó babeando viendo aquel estante lleno de anime y manga.

—Esto es el paraíso —susurró, alzando las manos y viendo hacia arriba como si hubiese visto la luz, casi podía jurar que había la música de fondo de "aleluya" sonando en ese instante —Joder, ¿cómo pude vivir sin ustedes tanto tiempo? Soy una sobreviviente —agarró varios tomos y los abrazó con lágrimas pequeñas en los ojos.

—Esto… Mm… Keiko-chan —susurró Matsuda apenado rascando su cabeza, dado que no eran los únicos en la librería y los estaban viendo raro —¿podemos escogerlos rápido? —ya Matsuda sabía cómo se sentían los demás cuando hacía algo tonto o extraño.

La mirada asesina de "¿no sabes leer el ambiente?" que le dio la chica lo dejó sudando frio.

—Si nos toma tiempo, nos tomó tiempo. Así que no me apures. —la voz salió seseantemente amenazante y el pobre policía casi podía jurar que un aura maligna salía del cuerpo de la chica.

—A Matsuda le gusta que lo miren mal, ¿verdad? —dijo Ryuzaki comiendo unas galletitas de pandas y viendo la cara de la chica enojada en la pantalla, parecía que los veía a ellos pero no era así, era que estaba mirando con aquella cara al pobre Matsu. Los otros dos asintieron.

En eso Misa y Mogi entraron a la librería.

—¡Kei-chan, no debes correr así! —la regañó Misa.

—A mi no me regañes, tu no sufriste de abstinencia por todas estas semanas. —se puso cerca de Misa mirando hacía su ganchito que tenía la cámara —No te deseo el mal pero ojala te quedes sin dulces —obviamente lo dijo como si viera a Misa para que la gente de alrededor no se diera cuenta de las cámaras. La actriz sonrió sabiendo lo que hacía.

—Yo tampoco deseo el mal pero ojalá que eso si suceda —Keiko sonrió sabiendo que Misa no era tan estúpida en ocasiones.

Light y Aizawa miraron a Ryuzaki que estaba con una cucharadita con mini galletitas a medio camino de su boca, tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

—Misa tiene un veinte de porcentaje de ser Kira… solo Kira podría apoyar algo como eso —dijo con fría monotonía, comiendo sus galletas y Light no se abstuvo de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano.

Los minutos pasaron entre cuchicheos, grititos, saltitos, regaños por parte de Mogi a los tres "niños" del grupo, miradas de reojo y chicos que se acercaban a Misa por autógrafos. Relativamente normal. Una vez elegidos distintos tomos de mangas, los pagaron y salieron del lugar mientras la ancianita suspiraba agradecida de que por fin aquella cuerda de locos saliera de su negocio.

—¿Ahora adónde vamos? —preguntó Matsuda una vez todos estuvieron dentro del auto.

—A un centro comercial —la pelinegra no le dirigió la mirada, estaba abstraída viendo las imágenes de un manga de Naruto.

Cuando aparcaron en el estacionamiento de un gran centro comercial, Keiko ya tenía en su mente el material para hacer los cosplays de todos. Las horas pasaron entre ir de una tienda a otra, comprar accesorios que no se podían confeccionar por si solos, ver distintas telas, comprar zapatos que usaban los personajes de los cuales se vestirían, maquillaje, pelucas, tijeras, hilos, agujas de distintos tamaños, entre otros implementos.

—Creo que esto es mucho peor que andar con Misa —susurró Matsuda mientras iba con una cantidad bastante grande de bolsas de distintos tamaños.

—Vaya que sí —dijo Mogi que también llevaba bolsas.

Keiko y Misa no solo habían comprado los materiales para los cosplays sino también ropa para ellas mismas, o mejor dicho, ropa para la rubia. Pasearon un rato más por el gran centro comercial que era muy bonito y tenía unos cuatro pisos de alto, con distintas tiendas de moda, joyería, zapatos, cafeterías e incluso salones de juegos, Keiko veía fascinada todo por donde pasaban, se sentía más relajada porque tenía ya todo lo que necesitaba.

—Misa-chan vamos a esa heladería, —apuntó a un cartel que estaba en un piso superior. —me provoco comerme un helado. —Misa llamó a Matsuda y a Mogi que estaban unos veinte pasos por detrás de ellas, estos se acercaron y todos subieron hacía el lugar antes indicado.

Entraron al establecimiento, que estaba decorado con colores pasteles, rosa y rojos, haciendo un conjunto armonioso con los carteles y las mesas del lugar.

—¡Waa! Quiero uno de fresa —Keiko corrió hacía el mostrador, sonriendo grandemente al joven que atendía en este, quien le sonrió amable asintiendo ante el pedido.

Los demás solo suspiraron –incluyendo a Misa– la oji-verde era incluso más hiperactiva que la propia actriz, aunque sabían que era porque había estado todo ese tiempo encerrada por causa de cierto pelinegro.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué helados quieren? —preguntó Keiko tomando el helado de cono que el joven le estaba dando.

—Yo quiero uno de fresa también —dijo la rubia, mientras que Mogi pasaba de la oferta y Matsuda pedía uno de mantecado.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa del lugar, las chicas hablaban haciendo chistes de cada tontería. Todos estaban ya algo exhaustos del paseo.

—¿Ya terminamos? —preguntó Mogi una vez se hubieron terminado los helados.

—Si, ya podemos volver. —aseguró la pelinegra sonriendo, el día había pasado relativamente rápido y estaba de un humor a rebosar de alegre.

Pagaron los helados y salieron del local, Misa se adelantó a ver una blusa en un escaparate y Matsuda la siguió para que no se le perdiera, Mogi hizo lo mismo, por eso no se dieron cuenta de que la pelinegra se había quedado atrás por ver un local de mascotas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, la chica no se encontraba por ningún lado. Keiko estaba observando un lindo cachorrito de raza Husky siberiano, a ella le fascinaba esa raza porque era simplemente esplendida. El cachorro al notar a la chica que lo veía maravillada empezó a mover la colita y dar saltitos alegres, ladrando de vez en cuando. Lo raro de este cachorrito era que tenía ojos bicolores, uno era amarillo y el otro azul propio de su especie. Era el último perrito de la cajita que estaba en venta y en descuento, a Keiko le dio sentimiento, seguro no lo habían querido por sus extraños ojos que desentonaban totalmente con su aspecto tierno. Decidida entró a la tienda, que era amplia y estaba llena de distintos implementos de cuidado y otros tipos de mascotas como conejos, hámster, gatitos, pájaros entre otros.

Obvio lo demás y fue directo a la caja donde una muchacha rubia estaba limándose las uñas. Supo de inmediato que seguro era solo una empleada y no el dueño de la tienda.

—Oiga señorita, quiero comprar el perrito que está en la exhibición —la chica dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le dirigió una mirada algo confundida, después vio por encima de su hombro a donde estaba la cajita de los perritos en descuento y supo que quería al que estaba allí.

—¿De verdad quiere a ese perro? —preguntó con voz incrédula.

Keiko no la miró de la mejor manera, la rubia se sintió algo amenazada por los extraños ojos verdes y aquel pequeño tatuaje en la mejilla de la chica, tragó saliva disimuladamente sabiendo que si la mirada de esa chica pudiese matar ya estaría bien muerta.

—No pedí tu opinión —le sonrió luego tiernamente a la rubia y esta pensó que hubiese preferido que la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—Okey, déjeme llamar a Nagato —la chica salió de detrás del mostrador algo apresurada a buscar al tal Nagato.

Keiko sin más fue hacia la cajita de vidrio donde estaba al perrito y le sonrió mientras lo agarraba, este jadeó y ladró en su dirección con emoción moviéndose entre sus manos.

—Te han tratado mal, ¿verdad? —le susurró al perrito como si pudiese entenderla, el perrito por lo visto así lo hizo porque sus ojeritas bajaron levemente como con pesar.

—Señorita no debería agarrar a ese cachorro —escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de ella y volteó, encontrando a un hombre de tez algo bronceada y con lentes que la miraban con preocupación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con seriedad agarrando mejor al perrito que miraba al tal Nagato con las orejas erguidas y atentas, el señor sintió como si el perro lo estuviese amenazando con sus ojos. Keiko también notó como el cachorro de siberiano se quedaba quieto observando al hombre.

—Por que tiene antecedentes de ser agresivo, señorita —Nagato acomodó sus lentes con nerviosismo.

—Pues a mí no me parece agresivo —Keiko lo puso frente a su cara, este al verla movió otra vez su colita e intentó lamerle la cara y ella muy tranquila dejó que lo hiciera —yo creo que es porque lo han tratado mal —la mirada acusatoria no tardó en instalarse en sus ojos.

—Pa-para nada, señorita, —el hombre habló apresurado —es sorprendente que no le gruña o quiera que lo suelte por eso íbamos a quitarlo pronto de la exhibición, antes a mordido a una niña que intento agarrarlo —aseguró al hombre, Keiko siguió viendo al Husky que jadeaba alegra frente a su cara.

—Mm… no me importa, —bajó al perrito al piso y caminó hacía el mostrador, siendo seguida por el cachorro enseguida pero cuando el cachorro pasó a un lado del tal Nagato le gruñó mostrando los dientecitos diminutos.

Keiko observó aquella reacción y como el hombre se iba levemente hacía atrás. Se acercó a donde el cachorro y le aplaudió frente a los ojos, haciendo que la volteara a ver con un gruñido.

—No hagas eso —le dijo al cachorro y le volvió a aplaudir frente al hocico cuando volvió a mirar al hombre gruñendo como un pequeño osito peludo.

Duró así un minuto mientras el perro le gruñía al hombre y ella le aplaudía para que la mirara, hasta que a la séptima vez el perro entendió que no le debía gruñir, por lo que le prestó atención a Keiko y jadeó tiernamente ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Ve? Algo le hizo para que le gruñera —Keiko conocía a esa raza, no solían actuar así y mucho menos siendo tan chiquitos, eran una raza que muy rara vez mordía o le gruñía a alguien, dado que eran muy propios a buscar cariño, además eran bastante serviciales.

Lo cargó para que no fuera a gruñirle a la chica rubia que estaba algo alejada.

—Bueno, es un alivio que si la quiera a usted, hemos estado tratando de que alguien se lo llevara pero siempre terminaba gruñendo y ladrándole a la persona, teníamos pensado llevarlo a la perrera hoy mismo.

—No me importa saber lo que pudo hacer en un pasado, solo quiero comprarlo y llevarme algunas cosas para su cuidado —el hombre asintió, atendiéndola rápidamente y buscando todo lo que esa clase de cachorros necesitaban.

—¿Está vacunado? —preguntó Keiko alzando la voz, poniendo al perrito en el piso y dándole leves toques en el hocico mientras el perrito intenta lamerle la mano.

—Sí —contestó el hombre montado en una escalera buscando una jaula para perros.

:::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matsuda iba de un lado a otro buscando a Keiko, ¿cómo era posible que se perdiera de un momento a otro? Mogi junto a Misa se habían ido por la dirección contraria para buscarla. Estaba desesperado, ¿y si le había sucedido algo? No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Continuó corriendo cargando aun las bolsas de compras, llamando a Keiko de vez en cuando a gritos.

En eso pasó frente a una tienda de mascotas donde iba saliendo alguien y casi derrapó al ver quién era. Abrió los ojos al ver a la pelinegra saliendo con un cachorrito en brazos junto a una bolsa con contenido para él desconocido.

—¡Keiko-chan! —gritó acercándose. La oji-verde levantó la mirada de su nueva mascota y sonrió al policía pero después se extraño de que andará todo agitado.

—¿Qué sucede Matsu-chan? ¿Por qué gritas tanto? —con inocencia se acercó al policía con el cachorro en brazos.

—¡Te perdiste y estábamos preocupados! —siguió el policía alarmado, la pelinegra rió por el drama de Matsuda.

—No me perdí, estaba comprando una mascota —levantó al cachorro frente a los ojos de Matsuda.

—¿Mas-Mascota? —Keiko suspiró, a veces Matsuda la exasperaba.

—Si Matsu-chan, una mascota. Es un Husky siberiano. —empezó a caminar dejando al policía de piedra, sin entender nada. Después el pobre reaccionó y corrió detrás de la chica.

—Pe-Pero… —tartamudeó.

—Matsu-chan, no me perdí, vi la tienda, me dio curiosidad, fui a verla, encontré al perrito solito en una cajita con descuento, me recordó a mi estando sola y me lo compré. Fin de la historia.

—Pero no creo que a Ryuzaki le guste esto. —dijo Matsuda sabiendo que posiblemente algo malo sucedería.

Keiko se detuvo, no había pensado en eso, se había dejado llevar por un impulso y había comprado al cachorro sin más, no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle llamado "Ryuzaki". Tragó duro, haciendo que el cachorrito se inquietara por su inmovilidad y por la repentina tensión en su ahora dueña.

—No había pensado en eso —susurró —pero me quedo con mi cachorro y punto. —Matsuda suspiró, siguiéndolos, la verdad es que no le importaba que tuviese una mascota, es más, le gustaba ese perrito tan tierno que se movía de un lado a otro en sus brazos jadeando.

—¿Puedo agarrarlo? —preguntó Matsuda.

—Tienes bolsas, no puedes —dijo Keiko, este sintió que le caía un bloque al recordar la cantidad monstruosa de bolsas que cargaba. La pelinegra soltó una risilla al notar la exageración del joven a un lado de ella.

—¡Keiko-chan! —escuchó un gritó frente a ella, observó a su compañera de piso correr hacía ella y pararse unos pasos antes de brincarle encima, se quedó mirando al siberiano que llevaba en brazos para después gritar a todo pulmón —¡Qué bello! ¡Pero qué cosita más hermosa! ¡Mira esos ojazos, que hermosos! —se acercó arrancándole al perrito de los brazos y la pelinegra se tensó esperando que no la mordiera con sus diminutos dientes.

Para buena suerte de Keiko, el cachorrito solo se sacudió entre las manos de la rubia, incómodo de haber sido alejado de los de su dueña.

—No le gusta, —Keiko se lo quitó de las manos de inmediato al ver la intención de querer morderla, tendría que entrenar aquello —por lo visto no lo trataron muy bien en la tienda y es un poco desconfiado con el resto de las personas —antes de salir de la tienda había intentado meterlo dentro de una cesta de viaje para perros, pero el cachorro se había puesto tan inquieto que Keiko no quiso obligarlo, aunque eso pronto cambiaria, no podía permitir que el cachorro se creyera el que mandaba.

—Oh… pobrecito —dijo Misa acariciándole la cabeza al cachorro, que al estar en los brazos de Keiko se quedaba quieto y se dejaba hacer.

—Si, mejor ya vámonos, ya pronto oscurecerá. —habló Mogi y fueron al estacionamiento de centro comercial a por el auto.

Una vez todo montado en la cajuela y todos sentados en el auto, se fueron de regreso a gran edificio construido por Ryuzaki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nota de la autora: Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, no tengo ninguna aclaración que hacer esta vez.

¡Nos leemos!

¿Reviews?

Sarai-chan


End file.
